Just Wake up
by Mirsanxox
Summary: It's been 10 years since Juvia joined the guild (7 spent in Tenrou) and her hopes are suddenly up when Gray asks her on a mission. All too soon he dashes them, but a heartbreaking event takes Gray's life. However somehow the two are able to reach each other and strange thing occur. Is Juvia going mad? Is someone trying to mess with her? Or could it be her beloved Gray still lives?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just so you know I found it too exhausting writing Juvia's parts in third person and calling him Gray-Sama, so she's pretty much talking like the Juvia in the English dub Anime, hope that's okay. **

Just Wake Up

Chapter 1

The serpent and the poisoned arrow

This morning I was on cloud nine, I was glowing with so much bliss, for my beloved Gray had personally asked me to accompany him on a mission. I had been a member of Fairy Tail for ten years now; seven of those were spent in Tenrou Island, from which we returned ageless, I would give anything to have those years back. This was the first time he'd ever personally asked me to accompany him.

"_Hey Juvia, can I ask you something?" Gray greeted as he approached me. He was just so…so…so COOL! There's just something about his presence, the way he smiles. I love how composed he is! I couldn't believe that he actually approached ME! I nearly panicked when I saw him heading my direction as I hid behind the pillar…just blissful observing him in all his glory._

_My heart leapt like a horse over a fence, my imagination was spinning with so many different scenarios. Could this be it? What was it he wanted to ask? I would agree to anything, I would give him ANYTHING! Oh yes my beloved I will go on a date with you, I will kiss you, hold you…do or give whatever you want for I am yours FOREVER!_

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the confused look on his face, "Hey Juvia? You zoned out on me? Where's your head at?"_

_I shook my head and snapped out of it, "Uh y-yes my love, you may ask for anything from me!" _

_He just sighed and gave me a little smile, "Great, I gotta job that I could really use your help with, there's been reports of some kind of sea serpent terrorising a coastal town not too far from here. It pays pretty well and it'll be better for me if I only need to split the money with one other person. You good with that?" _

_My face was flushing and my head was reeling, just me and my beloved by the sea…fighting side by side! Just like we did during the grand magic games, perhaps there could be another synchronised love attack! I still remember our hands clasped together! _

"_Yes! A few days alone with you is all the reward I'll need!" I replied gleefully._

_He rolled his beautiful onyx eyes, "Whatever, we leave in an hour okay?"_

_I smiled, "whenever you wish darling!"_

And now here we are, aboard a train to the coast, him sitting in the seat opposite staring absentmindedly out the window, watching the scenery go by.

He asked me, _me_! Not that bimbo, Lucy, clearly I was winning in this battle for Gray's heart. My love rival and friend was nowhere in sight…it was just him and me, as it was always meant to be.

"Juvia, can you please stop staring…its creeping me out" he said to me, his eyes still fixed on the world passing us by.

I reddened and was overcome with bashfulness, "Oh, you're so sweet when you're shy!"

"I ain't shy dammit!" he snapped, he then sighed and relaxed himself, "Listen Juvia, I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I asked you to come with me on this job because I knew you'd be the best person for it. That's it; I meant what I said after the magic games…we're friends and that's all we'll ever be, that's it and nothing more, okay?"

I had to fight the tears in my eyes from falling; I didn't want to believe there was no hope for us at all. He was my saviour, he took my misery…he is the reason I have a home and a family with Fairy Tail. During the games he died saving me, if Ultear had not turned back the time and sacrificed her youth…I'd have lost everything, my whole world. During our battle with Tartaros he took my hand when I was scared and said "_I'm with you._" How after all that and after all these years can he refuse to believe that there is something between us?

He saw the tears brimming my eyes and closed his in response, "Don't look like that, I'm doing you a favour, Juvia. You don't want me caring about you…all I bring is death. Ur and her daughter, my mother and father…all have died for my sake, for my protection. Caring for me will kill you, so please…just stop."

I couldn't look at him, for if I did I knew I'd just start crying and unable to stop. "Very well, after this mission…I-I won't bother you anymore."

I can't exactly describe the look on his face; I suppose it was guilt with a hint of annoyance. He didn't want to hurt me, but he also didn't want my loving him in the first place. My feelings were nothing but an inconvenience to him, it would seem.

The rest of the train ride there was spent in awkward silence and every moment was me resisting the urge to cry. I knew my tears would only make him feel worse.

000000

* * *

"Sorry sir, but the best we can offer is one room with twin beds. Unfortunately due to the chaos the sea serpent has created, many of those who live just on the coast is currently staying here until the situation is dealt with." The woman at the desk explained after Gray had practically pleaded for two separate rooms.

Just a few hours ago this would have had me dancing with joy, but right now…all I wanted was a room all to myself so I could finally let the tears go free, now I'd have to wait until he was asleep. How depressing, I feel myself slipping back to that gloomy rain woman.

Gray gave up "Fine, we'll take it…thank you. At least we won't have to share a bed."

She gave us the room key and we headed up, I was slowly walking behind him…I was like nothing more than a cold dark shadow, following the beautiful light I could never obtain.

We entered and I claimed the bed nearest the window.

"Hey," he called to me softly, it was the first time he'd spoken to me since that awful conversation aboard the train. "How about I head out for a bit, grab us something to eat while you take a shower and get settled, let you have a little privacy?"

Now he was showing me kindness…I didn't want it, not right now. I wanted him to be cruel so that it would make my attempt in falling out of love with him a little easier.

"No" I voiced, "I'm not hungry…in fact, I think I'll go for a walk…look along the beach…see if I can find any clues or information as to what exactly we're dealing with." I had my back to him the whole time.

"Come on, you haven't eaten all day…the guys back at the guild will pulverise me if you come back all weak and starved, plus you'll need all your strength when we take down that monster." He tried to reason.

I would have given anything to share a meal with him, once. This was supposed to be perfect…everything I dreamed of. But he crushed those dreams and released those tiny fractures remaining to a bitter wind.

"I am quite capable of looking after myself…I have done so for years, I assure you I'll be well, thank you for the concern." I spoke coldly; once again I was the rain woman…the gloomy girl, vacant of emotion. I walked to the door feeling his eyes upon me and I didn't looking at him once.

"Juvia…" he uttered as I stepped out and closed the door behind me softly.

I walked down the hall and heard the door reopen and footstep racing after me, a warm hand grabbed my wrist. I knew that hand so well; I remember the first time I held it in mine…it kept me from falling to the earth bellow. All I ever needed was that hand to hold…and I would be risen back up. When I was about to give in during our battle with Lyon…this very hand encouraged me to go on…this hand took my fear away every time. Now as it wrapped around my wrist…it was causing me nothing but pain. But it was a beautiful kind of pain, and so I did not pull away.

"Juvia…I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. But you need to think clearly, it could be dangerous going by the coast at night, we'll find it in the morning and we'll find it together. Just get some rest now." he told me.

He was asking me to stay, he was giving me attention…but not the kind I wanted, it never was the kind I wanted.

"Please my dearest" I uttered quietly, "I have given ten years of my life…please give me this night alone. I promise I won't do anything risky, I'll just look around and get some clues…then I'll come right back."

He let go and I ran on ahead, he was still there…watching me as I ran away_. Oh my darling Gray…how you torment me_!

I was foolish; falling for a man as cold as the ice he wields and conjures.

0000000

* * *

_Gray's POV_

_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do_?

I punched the wall, realising I had made a hole in it I grunted with annoyance. I was protecting Juvia, why couldn't she see that? Ur, Ultear…mom, dad….they died…all the lives lost because of me. I'm cursed.

I hate to admit it, but it sometimes scares me how much Juvia cares. I know she'd do anything for me. First time we met she said she would protect me if I let her. Truth was it wasn't her feelings for me that terrified me the most…but more mine for her.

The grand magic games, I leapt before those cannons, I shoved her out of the way and died. I can't ever explain what I felt in that moment. When Lyon called out her name, when I saw the danger hurtling towards her…the next thing I knew there was this searing pain all over my body. Time was reversed and I was given another chance. I couldn't believe that I was actually willing to do that for someone, I didn't even have to think, I just acted. When Ultear gave me another chance, I promised I wouldn't waste it and I wouldn't let myself or anyone else get placed into so much danger over something as stupid as romantic love. So I shot Juvia down at the celebration…but that damn girl is too persistent, it's like she's the only one who can tell when I'm bluffing. She still continued with her antics, she baked bread with my face on it! What sane person does that? I actually found it endearing so what does that make me? Maybe I'm just as insane as her; maybe her crazy has infected me too.

The stripper and the stalker…what a pair! We'd be an awful couple, I'm so possessive…she's so jealous, we'd be obsessive and that just doesn't sound healthy. I could see it all played out…I wanna go to the dam supermarket…she'd ask me if the checkout girl is a love rival and flood the place and all I wanted was to buy a dumb bag of chips. Say some new recruit comes in and recognises her from sorcerer weekly, asks her for her autograph. Instead I snatch the stupid marker from his hand, force him down and write, _get lost_, all over his face! If I wasn't being possessive I'd probably take her for granted, forget dates…miss birthdays. I'd be a terrible boyfriend.

No…It can't ever happen for us, it wouldn't work…if we don't get killed protecting each other, then we'd probably just end up killing each other with our obsessiveness.

I looked out the window, it was dark…so dark. _She's out there, she's vulnerable and sad…if something happens to her I'll never forgive myself_.

0000000

* * *

_Juvia's POV_

I sat upon the sand with my communication lacrima. Finally the face of my friend appeared. It brought me comfort to see him; all I wanted right now was a friendly face and someone to talk to.

"Huh what is it rain woman? You know what time it is?" Gajeel said groggily, he then say my face… still wet with tears and his eyes widened. "What the hell happened? What did the icehole do to ya?"

I dried my tears away, "I…I think I need to accept that nothing will ever come from loving him. I need to move on…but how do I do that Gajeel? My heart was turned to ice and shattered!" I started to cry again.

He cringed and got a panicked look in his eyes, "Hey-Hey-Hey! Don't go crying on me, you know I don't know what to do when girls cry!" he inhaled and exhaled to calm himself "You remember our Phantom days? Remember the rain, you got through all of that so you can get through this right?"

I know he was trying to help…but, "I know!" I wailed, "But I was only able to get through all of that because of my beloved Gray!"

"Dammit! Hey shrimp, get in here I can't do this!" Gajeel called to the next room. He was referring to Levy; the two had been an item for two years now and were living together.

I heard little footsteps in the background and a gentle yawn, "what is it? Do you wanna wake Panther-lilly up? You know it won't end well if you do!" the very blue haired girl appeared and saw me. "Oh hey Juvia…Juvia? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and began explaining all that happened; she listened and nodded with a sympathetic face.

"I see" she finally spoke, Gajeel glared.

"I'll kill him!" he growled.

Levy rolled her eyes, "Gajeel there'll be no killing, go back to bed and let me speak with Juvia!"

My metal friend shook his head, "Hell no! I'm gonna go pack some of our stuff and wake Lily up, the three of us are heading down to the coast and I'm gonna kick some stripper ass!" he then proceeded out of my line of vision; I heard the loud ruckus of him packing.

"I'm so sorry Levy" I whispered.

She smiled at me kindly, "no it's okay, you know Gajeel, once he gets his mind on something there's no stopping him. So looks like we'll be heading your way now, we'll be there by morning, we'll come help with the mission and you and Gajeel can travel home together. I'll stay with Gray, I don't think it'll be wise leaving him and Gajeel alone."

I smiled at Levy, she was so kind! "Are you sure about this? I'm sorry for being such trouble."

Levy chuckled, "it's no trouble; this is what friends are for…I'll even have a little chat with Gray myself. Now it's late and you're upset so go back to the hotel and we'll see you in the morning."

I nodded, "thank you Levy…thanks to both of you, I'm so grateful!"

She was about to say something back when Gajeel's voice boomed from his bedroom, "hey shrimp! Where the hell d'ya hide my socks?"

Levy rumbled aggressively, gritting her teeth, "try looking in the sock drawer where there supposed to be!" she rolled her eyes, "gotta go Juvia, that man can barely function without me, see you soon."

With that she was gone, I did feel a little better after talking to them and I was glad that they were coming here; I couldn't be alone with Gray now.

The salt sea breeze caressed me and brought me peace; it was like a gentle ghostly hand wiping my tears away. I looked out into the ocean and realised something. I was no longer the rain…the rain was gone, I was the ocean now. I was changeable, turbulent on some days and serene on others. I had so much depth…I had so much more beneath the surface…I'll be okay. Because even though he could not love me, he still took the rain and made me someone better. He built me up and I won't be knocked down, I'll just have to respect his wishes.

I got up to head back to the hotel, when the earth beneath my feet began to shake and shrieking roar resounded from the distance. Slowly I turned and faced the sea…there emerged a pair of scorching red eyes, it terrified me…it was quite a monster to behold.

Bells rang and someone called "the serpent has risen, everyone inside!"

Panic was heard, screaming and doors slamming shut, people banged against doors begging to be let in.

I dug deep and took control of my fear…for I am water and this beast was no match for me…I am near impossible to kill.

The creature dived down and within a blink of an eye it reached the shallow and was towering over me. _It's so big…and so fast_!

It lowered its face so that I could see myself in those blood red eyes. "You haven't run away like the others…you must be very brave…_or_ very foolish" said a voice.

A shadow formed and solidified upon the head of the serpent, it was a man, tall and muscular, he pointed a bow and arrow at me. My face remained unchanged.

"I see you are the one who controls this creature…this poor thing is under your influence, you are the real villain in all this! _You_ have been terrorising these poor people."

The man smirked, "brave, pretty and smart…you're just the whole package aren't you. I am Darthos known as the poisoned arrow." He stepped of the monster and onto the sand. He stood close and held his finger under my chin. "There's something about you…you are like the sea…I do love the sea. Why not join me? We can travel the world together, causing chaos wherever we go."

I'll admit…I want to be taken away from all this, to be taken away from the heartbreak. But I was mage of Fairy Tail and I am stronger than that. I will not be seduced by darkness, not like I had been with Phantom Lord.

I moved away and held a ball of water in my hand, "I will go nowhere with you! I am a wizard of Fairy Tail and I will do what is right…which is stopping you, freeing this poor creature and the people of this town!" I show him my leg where laid my mark "Water slicer!"

I slashed at him with a whip of water and he fell back, he looked up at me with a smile and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"I knew there was something about you…a water mage! I'm sorry but now you have no choice…you _will_ be mine!" He morphed away and took his place back on the serpent, "now my pet, fetch me my water bride." The monster's eyes flashed from mind control and it dove at me.

"Look out!" I heard a beautiful voice yell and warm, strong arms embraced me. I was knocked of my feet and hit then sand. My head was buried in a bare muscular chest; I sat up and was looking into the black eyes of Gray. His hands were gripping my arms…I could smell him, feel his breath.

"Juvia, are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded, my cheeks were so read, my heart was pounding…this was hardly me moving on!

"Get your hands off her!" Darthos snarled, "That woman is mine!"

I heard a growl in Gray's throat, "who do you think you are? Juvia belongs with us at Fairy Tail…I won't let you lay a hand on her!" he yelled back, his grip got tighter on my arms. I had longed to be pulled close to him for so long. I wanted to hold him then and there.

"We'll see about that" Darthos shot back, he moved his hand up and the serpent straightened, "now my pet…kill the man and take the woman alive."

It lunged at us again, Gray leapt us away, "Ice make geyser!" he boomed and sure enough ice blasted from beneath causing the sea snake to cry out in pain. With a shake it shook the ice off itself and it darted to us like tiny knives. Gray covered me protectively, then took my hand and told me to run.

"We have to draw it back to the ocean!" I told Gray as we ran across the sand, dodging the monster, and with each hit of its long scaly tail the entire beach trembled.

"You wanna push that thing back to where it's strongest? Surly it's weaker on land." Gray argued.

"Yes, but it'll protect the town, these quakes are causing damage. Also, it may be strong in water…but I am stronger still, for _I am_ water!"

"Okay…I trust you, how we gonna do it?"

"Like this" I stopped in my tracks, when Gray realised I'd stopped he skidded to a halt to see me being swept away in the arms of Darthos upon the serpent and heading for the sea. _Please come get me_!

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually little seahorse, where should we cause havoc first?" he whispered into my ear.

I shuddered in disgust, "you were a fool to bring where I'm at my strongest!" I told to him then rose up my causing a great wave to consume them beneath the waves, I jumped and fell into Gray's arm who stood on a floor of ice he had created, linked to a path he made to get across the water.

"I got you, Juvia" Gray assured as he held me "Ready? They'll be back" he warned.

I nodded, relishing being in his arms for just a moment, I liked that he did not set me down right away. Sure enough, Darthos and his serpent emerged and broke our pathway back.

"Water lock!" I summoned them in my dome and held them there; it was ginormous and was taking up a lot my strength. "Now Gray! Freeze my lock…I can't hold on much longer!"

He did so and began to freeze the dome.

"No!" Darthos hissed, "If I cannot have her, no man can! Poisoned arrow!"

Somehow he shot a dark arrow that reeked of a deadly miasma and it was heading straight for my love.

Despite all that occurred between him and me today…I couldn't let anything happen to him. He was my life…my world…my clear sky and I refuse to live in a world where he does not exist.

"Look out my love!" I screamed and jumped in front of him.

"Juvia no!" Gray cried out. "Ice make…shield!"

His shield did not withstand the poisoned tip of the arrow, with one strike the ice disintegrated. I remained firmly where I stood, arms outstretched, shielding my darling.

_I'm sorry my love, I will not let you go…I will die before I allow that_! The arrow pierced me but went straight through. There was a hole where it passed through and I heard a sharp wet sound, like a knife stabbing a head of lettuce. Even though the arrow didn't pang, I started to black out..all wet dark.

"Juvia!" Gray cried as I slipped out of all consciousness.

I couldn't have been out more than a couple minutes, when I came too, my had was heavy. _What happened, why did I black out_?

I turned and there I saw the arrow stabbed into the heart of the man I love. His eyes were quivering as they looked into my soul. He began to fall and I caught him, we rested on the icy floor he created just floating on the waves. Darthos and his monster sunk beneath in there frozen prison.

He was tremulous in pain, "P-pull i-it out…..the a-a-arrow…"

I gripped hold and yanked it out, he shouted in agony and I held him tighter for comfort. "Hold on my darling Gray" I wept, "just stay with me… we'll get you help…we'll make you better…just hold on please!"

He was getting colder; it was like I could actually feel the life draining from him. His shaking hand reached up and touched my face, I laid my hand upon it…wishing I could kiss that rough palm.

"Juvia…" he called croakily, "I ain't gonna make it…but I need you to know something…."

My breath hitched; _please…say you love me…please_! Tears were coursing down my face and they fell on his cheeks.

"Whatever happens…don't blame yourself, this was not your fault…promise me you'll keep going on and keep smiling." He uttered. Above us the dark clouds circled and rain began to fall, I was sobbing.

"No…" I breathed, "please…please don't leave me, don't leave me….I promise if you live, I'll leave you alone, I'll let you get on with your life…even live it with some other woman. Please…I'm begging you…I'm begging you!"

His hand was still on my face….those hands, once so warm…now growing colder and losing their ability to hold on.

"Don't go…" I pleaded, "Don't die!"

A small smile touched his mouth, "So many have died because they care for me…its time I did the same for someone else. I'd rather it be me…than you, honestly."

I leaned my forehead against his after I briefly placed my lips there, "I'm not worth it, nothing is worth losing you!"

I didn't know if those tears on his face were mine, the rain…or his own but I loved the way he was looking at me.

He leaned his head back, closed his but kept that smile, he looked quite comfortable being in my arms, "You know Juvia…you smell nice….and you feel nice….right now laying here like this with you just feels so…._nice_. I guess… I never released how much I… actually…." he didn't finish the sentence…his entire body went limp.

"You what Gray? You what! Come back and tell me! Please!" I screamed, shaking his body…._he's not dead, he's just asleep…that's it, he's just asleep…he'll wake up and tell me not to be hanging all over him…any minute now_! He didn't…he didn't wake up, his heart wasn't beating, no breath passed that lips of his. I let out a scream as thunder clashed above me, "GRAAAAAAAAAY!"

0000000

* * *

A week passed, Gajeel and Levy found us washed up upon the beach….I was still holding his lifeless body. I was overcome with grief that I could barely walk; Levy had to help me as Gajeel carried Gray.

A week had passed and every day it rained wherever I went. We stood by the grave as Gray's coffin was lowered into it. I was sobbing into my handkerchief, Erza and Mira-Jane either side of me, both offering comfort. The whole guild was weeping softly or radiating gloom.

Natsu was holding Lucy so tightly, it reminded me of what it was like to have Gray's arms around me and caused me to cry more. Happy was crying beside them too.

Wendy was beside Cana who had her arm around her "If I was there…I could have healed him…I could have saved him." The little girl sobbed. She was hushed by Cana.

Mater Macrov stood before us all, "Gray was a wonderful man and wizard who loved his friends as much as we loved him. We'll always remember him and carry him in our hearts. The battles we fought together, the times we laughed and cried with him. Gray will never be forgotten…we will always cherish the moments we shared with him."

I let out a gasp and cry ad covered my face, Erza squeezed my arm gently and Mira stroked my head. The white haired beauty was six months pregnant with her first child, her husband Laxus was kind enough to let her go for a short while and tend to me.

There were so many people here, not just our guild, but many from Blue Pegasus and of course Lyon and his guild Lamia scale. There were also many of the town's people and others travelled from far away, people my love had helped on previous jobs.

In this sea of faces…I felt like I was drowning!

The ceremony commenced and we went back to the guild hall to raise a glass to Gray, to honour him…share some stories to make us laugh and cry.

I secluded myself, my comrades seemed to know by instinct that I wanted to be alone with my thoughts…just for a little and so they did not swarm me. One person would come over every twenty minutes, just to offer me kin words and receive some back. I had to keep reminding myself that I was not the only one deep in grief…they all loved him too.

"Juvia" crooned a heartbroken voice; I looked up and saw my former love rival, the beautiful and busty blonde I had been so jealous of. "May I sit with you…for a moment?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and we sat in silence for a moment until she broke it. "I hope you don't plan on leaving us now." She said.

I looked up at her confused, "leave? Why would I leave, has something been said?"

Lucy shook her head, "no, not really…some of us were talking and we were worried now that Gray's….gone…you would leave and I want you to know…we don't want that."

I hung my head, "I don't want that either…I don't plan on leaving at all. Now that my beloved has gone…this guild is all I have."

Lucy reached out and took my hands, "You will always have Fairy Tale, you will always have us…no matter what Juvia, we love you!"

The two of us began to cry again, still holding hands. I never disliked Lucy, even though she was my love rival. She was kind and gentle….I hoped she and Natsu would one day realise how perfect they are for each other…so they get the chance I never had with Gray.

We were then approached by another, a handsome man older than us, Lyon. He looked so sad, he and Gray were practically brothers and though they had their ups and downs, they did love each other.

"Miss Lucy, would you mind if I spoke with Juvia alone for a moment?" he requested.

Lucy looked to me and I nodded with approval then she left us alone. Before she left she looked over my shoulder and said something that made me smile. "Y'know I don't think Gray would have ever liked me to tell you this…but once he told me that he liked it when you wear your hair back like that…you can see more of your face."

I touched my hair, it was in a low bun in the side of my head, resting under my earlobe, a few strands free to frame my face.

Lyon took my hands and I must admit it felt nice…it wasn't anything romantic, it was just comforting.

"Juvia, I know today is hard for you…but I want to ask you something and I really think you should consider your answer. I think you should come back with to Lamia Scale…there is nothing left here for you. I would keep you safe; I will be good to you. I'm asking you not only because I still love you…but I feel you're all I have left of Gray. You need not answer now, but please just think it over."

I didn't need to think it over, even though I must admit that it tempted me a little, to just run away and start afresh. But I needed to be with my friends, I need to be with my guild.

"Lyon, I know you are trying to help…but I-"

"- what the hell do ya think you're doing, you sleazy bastard!" Interrupted my dear friend Gajeel. He glared down at Lyon and then picked him up by a collar, ignoring Lyon's demands to unhand him. "You're trying to take advantage of my friend? Trying to snatch her away while she's vulnerable? Huh? Trying to worm your way to her while the guy she really loves is still fresh in the grave? You make me SICK!"

"No! It wasn't like that, I would never do that!" Lyon insisted.

Everyone was watching now, Levy tried to talk Gajeel down, "put him down this isn't the time for this!" she ordered but went ignored.

Lamia scale looked like they were about to start a fight and many members of my guild looked like they wanted to beat Lyon to a pulp.

"A real man would never dare be so disrespectful!" Elfman yelled out and was met with agreement.

"I'm gonna roast you alive, Lyon!" Natsu exclaimed, he was being held back by Lucy.

It was about to explode in here with a fist fight and I couldn't have that, it was wrong, it couldn't happen today. Lyon did nothing wrong, he was just trying to help.

I stood from my seat "Stop! Don't figh-" my legs went weak, the room span in loops, and the vision in the corners of my eyes blackened. That was it, I felt myself falling, collapsing…then kind arms caught me. I heard a heartbeat against my ear and knew then I was being held tenderly.

"That's enough!" scolded a voice of true authority, it was Erza who held me, "this is not the time! To fight on a day like this would disgrace us all, we are here to celebrate a life and mourn a death. This isn't helping Juvia…look at her she's exhausted!"

Wendy came padding over with Charle at her side, "is there anything I can do to help?"

Erza smiled kindly and shook her head, "No Wendy, she just needs to sleep…she has barely slept at all this week…I know she didn't get a wink last night for sure." She looked directly at me, she was like an angel, "Juvia, I'm taking you back to Fairy Hills, I want you to get some sleep…you need all your energy, there's a whole life ahead of you."

I nodded and let her guide me out and back to Fairy hills..

000000

* * *

Erza made me eat first, "you didn't faint just because you're tired, I bet you can't remember the last time you ate…you need to look after yourself, Juvia."

I sipped at the soup she made me, "I know…I just can't eat or sleep, most of the time I'm too busy crying…in all truth…I haven't slept since…since…that night."

Erza sighed, "Go take a shower, I'm going back to my room to get something, I'll be right back."

I did as she asked and stepped into the shower, the warm water ran all over my body, I leaned my head back. But as I began to enjoy the feel of the water, I remember the bitter cold water of the ocean…the coldness of his flesh when his life diminished! I shuddered, I had to get out of the shower, I had to get dressed.

When I was in my nightgown and dry from the shower I came out of the bathroom to see Erza waiting for me, with some kind of tonic in hand.

"Drink this," she suggested, "it'll help you drift off. You see there was a time I was too afraid to sleep; I was so scared I would see the tower of heaven in my nightmares. I still need this sometimes actually, to help me drift off. You see, there is one face that still haunts me in the most painful and beautiful way…Jellal…he's still on the run and I sometimes fear what will happen if he is ever captured, those very fears prevent sleep." She laid it in my hand "come on…bottoms up."

I nodded and gulped down the liquid, instantly I felt a soothing effect. Erza tucked me into bed. "Do you feel it working?" she asked softly.

I nodded, "I keep thinking…if I hadn't gone down to the beach, if I stayed in the room like he asked…he would still be here today. If that arrow didn't go through my body…it would be me that's dead…as it should have been…"

Erza looked at me scornfully, "don't you dare ever say that! No one should have died it was a cruel tragedy. Thank the heavens that you are still with us…you making it back alive is a comfort to us. Don't blame yourself…didn't Gray tell you that himself?"

I couldn't speak again and so I nodded, the lump in my throat had grown to the size of a plum.

Erza replaced her scowl with smile, "then you must respect those wishes, you must keep holding on, look after yourself and don't take any blame…none of us blame you…now get some sleep one of us will come get you in the morning."

She turned out my light and I was left in the dark.

The liquid she gave me was taking effect, I felt myself slowly slipping into a slumber, I was surrounded by shimmering lights of purple, pink and blue….

000000

* * *

Clear skies and the warm sun, I stood in amazement as I admired the view. I was wearing a mint green summer dress and cream sun hat with my hair in one long side-braid that was loose. It was an outfit I wanted to wear for Gray when we got back. I bought it because I overheard him talking about the colour green, he said he like it.

I was upon a peak, not sure where, but I was overlooking the ocean. I thought the next time I saw it, I would feel nothing but agony…I didn't though, this was bliss.

"I haven't seen the clear sky…since that awful night…when I lost you…" I spoke to the heavens hoping my dear Gray could hear me.

There was warmth upon my hand as another hand clasped it. Strong fingers intertwined with mine "I've missed you…"

That voice….that beautiful velvety baritone, it laid upon me like the chorus of a thousand love struck angels! My heart nearly stopped in my chest. I squeezed tightly to the hand that held mine, gasping a little.

It was Gray! I didn't care for anything anymore; I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. To my sweet delight he wrapped his arm around me and I heard him chuckle, I felt his body vibrate from it.

"I have missed you more…much, _much_ more!" I insisted, we parted and I held my face in my hands. I adored this face so much.

"You need to come back to me Juvia" he spoke solemnly. "I need you to" he removed his silver cross pendant and placed it around my neck. He always wore this and it meant so much that he was giving it to me.

His arms were still around me and I laid my hands on his chest, it was astounding that he was still fully clothed.

"I don't understand you my darling? How can I come to you…it is you who left me. Where are you, are you somewhere I can reach" I asked him, so full of hope.

He looked over his shoulder and winced as though someone irritating was calling from a distance. Someone was interrupting our reunion and Gray looked most annoyed by it.

"What? What is it?" I asked him.

His eyes met mine again, "I have to go…they're making me leave….I don't wanna leave you but I have to, they're making me, they keep saying how worried they are about me."

I was so confused, "What? Who are _they_? Tell them no…tell them that you're staying with me! Please I can't lose you again."

He touched the cross that now hung from my neck and smiled at me, his hand then moved up and cupped my cheek. "I'm leaving a little piece of me here, keep hold of it for me…I'll be back soon. I won't remove the pendant; you have to give it back to me yourself…I promise…I'll see you tomorrow. If you want it to be sooner…wake up and come find me."

Now this really had me stumped, "what do you mean? How can I reach you? I thought you were dead, tell me how to get to you and I will come…tell me Gray!"

He was fading away into a light; my arms were outstretched, trying to bring him back into my arms.

"Just wake up Juvia…wake up…"he called his voice fading along with him.

"What? My beloved please" I tried leaping to grab his hand, but I couldn't reach.

"Just wake up….wake up Juvia…wake up and come to me…"

….

"Aah!" I screamed, I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. _Just a dream…it was only a dream_…I looked out my window to see that the tonic Erza gave me did as she said it would, I had slept through the night and was greeted by a miserable rainy morning.

I buried my face in my hands and wept, his words resounding in my head. _Wake up Juvia…wake up and come to me_..

It was such a wonderful and awful dream, I had him in my arms again, and he told me he missed me. But the rest was cryptic and hard to understand. I couldn't figure out what kind of dream it was.

I steadied my breathing, then I heard a gentle tinkle, I moved my hands down from my face, to my throat and then to my chest. Something was around my neck but I don't recall ever wearing any of my necklaces. I looked and saw something horrific.

It was Gray's cross, the same one he gave me in the dream…the same one he had been buried with! It was with me…but how? How did I get this?

_Is…Is Gray alive? Is he just trapped somewhere? I have to find him or join him in the afterlife whilst trying_!

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.**

**Mirsanxox**


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ **AN; Heya, so while I was nearly done with this chapter I read some of the reviews and it got me worried. I've never watched Futurama so I asked my friend about it. I told her the story I was writing and she laughed at me and sent me a link of this one particular episode and I was like "are you kidding me!" I realise now how similar the plot is and I was so proud of myself because I thought I came up with a really good one. But as I watched it I kept thinking "this would be such a good Gruvia story!" so I figured I'd just continue anyway and maybe try and switch some things around. I'm really sorry about this, was not my intention and I wish I really had thought of it first! Oh well, I hope you still like my Gruvia version**.

Chapter 2

No longer safe

I ran down the corridor, I had to show this to someone, I had to let everyone know that Gray might still be alive. He's trying to reach me in my dreams; he was reaching out to me because he knew I would move heaven and earth to be with him. He kept referring to "they", who was it that was keeping him? I was still in my nightgown, my hair all messy and in need of a comb.

I banged on Erza's door, "Erza! Please you have to open up, it's about Gray!" there was no answer; she must have gone to the guild hall already.

_Should I call Gajeel? Maybe I should go to Lucy and Natsu. What am I saying I should go to the master! He'll know what's going on, he'll help me and Gray_!

I continued out into the pouring rain, still only in my nightgown, I had no time to dress. I didn't care if I was soaked and freezing cold. I sprinted pressing Gray's cross against me, holding it close to my heart where he also rested.

I slammed those doors open and was met with perplexity and shock. I ignored the wide eyes and dropped jaws. I was soaking, my feet bear and just thin silk was stuck to my body, I looked like a mad mess.

I slammed my fists down at the bar urgently where Mira stood behinds, "where is the Master? I must see him! I must see him now!"

The poor pregnant woman seemed taken aback and instinctively placed over her swelling stomach. "He's at a conference, my husband, Laxus, went with him. They'll be back in a week."

I gritted my teeth, and turned to all of them showing off the cross around my neck "last night Gray came to me in a dream…he told me to come to him. He placed this around my neck in that dream and I woke up with it! Gray was buried in this; something is going on…I think he's still alive!"

They just stared at me, their eyes moving from me to the cross, dumbfounded. Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"What the…" he came closer and examined the necklace. "It looks like Gray's" he sniffed it, "but it doesn't smell anything like him…are you sure this is his?"

I was shocked, I didn't understand, "don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth!"

I looked around the room and saw my iron friend "Gajeel! You know me; you know I'm telling the truth, tell them!"

I had never been more desperate for him to take my side, he always did…surly he always would. But when I saw that look of uncertainty on his face, I wasn't sure.

"Gajeel…" I prompted, he didn't say anything and it was breaking my heart.

A blanket was placed around my shoulders, courtesy of Lucy "Juvia…" she started, "This all so hard for you, but you need to be careful. I know what grief can do to a person's mind…take some time away…think things over."

I wanted to punch every one of them…this wasn't like them, they all seemed different. The comrades I knew would be gathering together…starting up a search party, what was happening?

"Where is Erza?" I demanded.

"On a job" Cana answered. "She'll be back in a couple days."

I felt all hope slipping away, something was wrong with all of this and I had to find what. But a small voice in the back of my head was telling me that maybe…something was wrong with _me_. Maybe I was going insane.

I had to get out of here, I couldn't look at any of them, I felt so let down.

I discarded the blanket and ran back out into the rain, disregarding all who called out after me. I knew where to look for clues; I'd look in his apartment. I didn't have a key…but I am water and I can travel anywhere. I could turn myself to water completely and slip beneath the door.

000000

* * *

This entire place smelled like him…his touch lingered on everything. I finally took notice of my current state…I showered. I thought of how many times he stood in this very spot…the water running down his body. I closed my eyes and imagined him here with now, his hands all over me…washing my back…and everything else. The water trickled cover the necklace he gave me…I will never remove it.

His clothes still hung in his closet; I put on one of his shirts and boxers. They smelled like him…maybe this is a little creepy, wearing the clothes of a dead man.

I started looking round, there was nothing out of the ordinary to be found, I blushed when I found a specific pair of silk boxers…_I bet he looked delicious in these_! I had to put them away before I got a nose bleed.

I checked under the bed and brought out a book, it was a photo album. Making myself comfortable on his double bed, I switched on the light and began flipping through. The first few pages were dedicated to his childhood. There were no pictures of his parents…I guess they were all destroyed, along with his home. But there was so many with Ur and Lyon, they were running in the snow in their underwear, they were grinning at the camera and eating ice-cream. There was one with the ice boys fighting and another one with Ur breaking up the fight by using her magic.

This woman, she meant a lot to both of them, I sometimes wonder if she'd have like me too. Ur seemed like a strong and wonderful woman, I would give anything to meet her. Perhaps she is with Gray now?

I carried on flipping through; there were pictures of him, still a child, in the guild hall. Fighting with young Natsu, being scolded by little Erza. There was Macao and Wakaba teasing, then there was him and Cana reading his cards.

He was such a sweet little boy, and it appears he's had his stripping habit for quite some time now. I looked at all these photos; yes he had lost a lot…but had still gained so much. I wish I had been a part pf Fairy Tail as a child, I wish I had grown up with all of them.

It's hard to believe that my darling kept all of these, I knew his friends meant a lot to him, he had proven that on many an occasion, it was one of the many reasons I love him so much. But to think he kept these memories and put them in a book, it's beautiful. I turned another page, he was older in these ones and they were more recent.

It was mostly those of team Natsu, them on missions, them laughing together. There were photos him with all of the guild members, he had dated them all and placed their names underneath. Some had funny comments that made giggle aloud. "_Me and the damn pyro at it again, totally won that fight_!" and "_Lucy and Natsu…still denying they wanna bang each other_."

I noticed there were hardly ay of me; most of the ones I was in was me hiding away or observing him from afar. It was starting to upset me, maybe he really didn't care about me after all. _I'm not really in any of these! That really hurts, were there no memories of our time together that were precious enough_?

When I reached the last page I closed the book shut, it was hopeless! I returned it to its former place under the bed, but then another thing caught my eye. _Another album_? I pulled it out and my eyes turned wide, upon the blue cover was written "Juvia".

I opened it and upon the first page was me; it was when I had first joined Fairy Tail and cut my hair short. It was me smiling brightly, with a heart full of joy. Underneath it said "_Juvia's first day at Fairy Tail, with a big a smile_." There was another one, I was on the stage I my swim suit, "_Juvia coming third in Miss Fairy Tail competition, should have come first_." Then the time he taught me to eat a caramel frank, my mouth was full and made my cheeks look like a hamster's "_right on Juvia, that's how you eat 'em_!"

My eyes were welling up, there was more still. There was me…the time during the grand games…during the little retreat, when I drank so much and wrapped my arms around him, telling him to drink me in. "_Juvia, drunk as a skunk…still pretty damn cute I guess_."

He thought I was cute even when I was drunk and blubbering all over him! There was another photo, taken after we were all patched up after our fight with Lyon. We were standing next to each other, smiling and wrapped in bandages, we looked so triumphant, "_me and Juvia, an unstoppable force_."

We were…we really were unstoppable…we could overcome anything when we stood united. The next page was him and I, only from a few months ago, I don't know who took it, but we were laughing and sitting close to each other under a tree. It was when we went to the guild picnic, all the guilds got together, and we brought food and drink, played music and games. I remember that day so clearly; I spent so long, trying almost the whole day to get some alone time with him. I got into some pretty comical and awkward situations because of it, which explains all the leaves and twigs in my hair and the dirt all over my face and dress. I remember sitting under that tree at sunset and giving into self-pity. My spirits were lifted when he came ad sat next to me and said "Hey, where you been all day?"

I started laughing and he just joined in, I don't think he knew why we were laughing…but it was nice. He wrote under this one too, "_Me and Juvia…she finally got my attention_."

I hugged the book to me and leaned back with a wistful sigh. I felt so comfortable in this place, around all the things belonging to my love. I could imagine being here with him, calling to him while he brushed his teeth, walking around in his shirts all the time, making him breakfast…and boxed lunches…sending him off with a kiss on the cheek.

I would do his laundry, I'd organise his sock draw…rearrange the furniture time and time again…I'd put pictures of me everywhere! Get pillows for the beds and sofas…lots and lots of pillows!

My stomach rumbled, I was starving! I was already feeling pretty at home so I went to make myself something to eat…he still had some food in his kitchen, so I made a sandwich. I put in pickles, ham, cheese, chips, chicken and bacon…everything he had left and proudly I proclaimed this sandwich "the Gray." I hadn't found any clues here but I wouldn't stop the search, not ever.

Just as I sat at the table and was about to get stuck into my master-piece when I heard the door open making my heart almost stop.

"L-Lyon" I stuttered. He closed the door behind him and took in what I was wearing, the shirt, the shorts and the pendant. My face was flushing. "Why are you here?"

He came to the table, "I came here to see you." he leaned casually over the table and was looking at me intensely.

"How did you know I was here?"

He smirked a little, "I heard about what happened this morning, your little scene in the guild hall. They all went looking for you; they were out of their minds with worry. Your iron friend knows you well…he and Natsu have a good sense of smell. They were the only two that figured out where you were. They guessed you were still angry with them, so I offered to come here myself."

I bit my bottom lip, after what happened I doubt they'd understand why I came here of all places, they must really think I'm going crazy.

As though reading my mind Lyon laid his hand over mine. "Don't worry, Gajeel assured me they would not mention your location to the others. They told them you'd been found and that they would see you tomorrow."

I breathed out with relief, "thank you, Lyon…thank you." there was an awkward silence, "um… would you like to share the sandwich with me?"

He smiled and pulled up a seat next to me, he took a big bite out of half and grimaced "that…is…_awful_!" he said and I laughed. "Seriously…the only other person in the world who could stomach something like this…would be Gray!"

That was the best thing anyone could have said at that moment. I was okay being around Lyon, he heard all about what happened and didn't think I was crazy. He was the way Gajeel used to be, the Gajeel I needed this morning, he was being my friend.

"He's out there, somewhere Lyon" I divulged with full confidence, I took hold of the cross for more courage, "he gave this to me…in a dream…he was buried with this and somehow…I got it! He told me to come to him, he kept telling me that "they" were telling him to leave. No one else believes me, will you help my Lyon? Will you help me find my beloved Gray?"

The silver haired man seemed taken aback and hesitant, like he was trying to think of the best thing to say. He touched my shoulder, "Juvia, I need you to think more clearly…it was a dream…and the cross…I need to tell you something, please do not get upset."

"What is it? What do you know?"

"Gray's grave…when your friends went looking for you; it was the first place they looked. Juvia…someone has tampered with it, they dug him up, and his body is missing!"

I wanted to vomit, I felt so sick, I stood to my feet so fast I knocked the chair down. I started stumbling and Lyon moved to help me, luckily I caught my balance by myself.

"D-do they think I had anything to do with it?" I asked, I was panicking so much!

"No! Heavens no!" he assured passionately "They know you too well, the other girls swore you didn't leave your room all night…we-we think that maybe, someone is trying to mess with you, someone is out to torture you."

This was so overwhelming, "who? Who would do that to me, to him? Who? It makes no sense there has to be another explanation. What if Gray is alive, he was just made to look dead and he's found a way to get to me through dreams? Lyon you have to help me please!"

He took me by the shoulders and pulled me in close, his eyes looking deeply into mine. "I _will_!" he promised, "I won't let anything happen to you…you need to come back with me to Lamia Scale, it's not safe for you here."

"What?" I gasped, "I cannot leave, not now…my darling Gray needs me, I can't abandon him, he's-"

"-He's dead Juvia!" Lyon had never raised his voice to me before and his grip got tighter. "Gray is gone and he isn't coming back, but I'm here and I can protect you like he couldn't, he failed you but I never will!"

I was in awe of all this and pulled away from him, "Don't talk about him like that. How can you…you cared about him too, he was practically your brother after all. I don't need you to protect me, I have my comrades for that, I have my friends and I won't abandon them either. They'll come around and understand eventually."

Lyon snatched me up and embraced me, the warmth from his skin; I felt it circling all around me. "I want to help you, but you need to let me, so please…let me save you."

His hand cupped my cheek and his face was dangerously close I could feel his breath. When his eyes gently closed I knew his intentions. He was about to kiss and though my lips ached for the gratifying comfort of a kiss, it was not Lyon's I wanted. There were only lips I could imagine merging with mine.

Quickly I laid my hand across his lips and scowled at him, "you should leave now Lyon, you will return to Lamia Scale, but you shall do so alone…I will not accompany you."

He stepped away from me, "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me. I'll just…just leave then."

As he was about to step out the door I called to him, "Lyon…" when he looked over his shoulder I could see the tears in his eyes. He did miss Gray too, I know he did. "It's okay, it will _all _be okay."

When he was gone I proceeded looking round, this time more seriously, not getting lost in the sentiments of Gray. So his grave was dug up, his body nowhere to be found. Who would that? If Gray is really dead then who would hate him enough? Who would hate me enough?

Then I realised, I have to ask Gray, maybe he'll come to me in another dream and I can ask him. I lay in his bed, but I was too wide awake, looking at the clock, it was only seven thirty in the evening. There had to be something to help me get to sleep, when I checked in his nightstand, something strange rolled in the drawer. It was the same vile Erza had given me the previous night to help me sleep.

Did this mean Gray had the same trouble sleeping? I took it down in one gulp and felt the effects working immediately. It was taking me to him, I could feel it.

000000

* * *

I was in the park; it was the same place where the guild picnic was held. Only it was just me, watching the setting sun. I looked down at what I was wearing; it was flowing baby blue dress. Its sweetheart neckline revealed only a tasteful amount of cleavage. Just under my waist was a white silk bow. The capped sleeves fitted nicely around my arms. Half of my hair was held up with little diamonds, the rest flowed down my back. Grayy's cross still graced my neck.

I stared at the many colours painted across the sky, so beautiful. Arms surrounded me; upon my back I felt the heat and firmness of a certain body. I leaned back and closed my eyes. After the day I had, this was just what was needed.

"Juvia, can you hear me?" he murmured into my ear, I shudder at the contact.

"Of course my love, I can hear you…I can feel you" I opened my eyes and turned to face him. He was smiling down at me, "and now I see you."

He leaned his forehead against mine, he still held me tenderly. "I miss you; I miss you more and more each day. This is entirely my fault…I did this to you." his voice faltered.

I briefly touched my fingers to his lips; I wanted him to stop speaking such nonsense. "Don't say that" I breathed, "My darling Gray, you make no sense…when you speak to me it like your still on some other plane, still trying to reach me. Last time you left so quickly…will you stay with me longer this time?"

He hugged me tightly, burying his face in the base of my neck. "I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly before. I had been watching over you for days by then…not moving an inch…just watching you. When it seemed I finally got through to you, they told me to get some rest. I swear I only left you for an hour at the most and continued watching over you."

My face flushed, _he's been watching over me, but who is he talking about, where is he_? I clutched at his clothes; I loved the clothes he wore, the long jackets he wore. This one was navy blue with silver trimmings.

"Where are you?" I asked him desperately, "You told me to come to you….there has been a lot of unexplainable things happening. I'm trying but I need you to help me, because no one else will."

He rested his lips against my forehead, "I have something to show you." he whispered.

Gray raised both arms; he covered the grass with frost, the trees glittered with and icy fern pattern, he crystallised the leaves and blossoms. Everything shimmered, everything sparkled and everything glimmered so ethereally. It was our winter wonderland; I giggled and held my hands to my heart.

Gray smirked and gestured for me to take his hand which I eagerly took, "there's one more thing."

A light radiated from us and the snow began to fall from the sky, I held out my free hand while still holding to Gray's with the other. The soft white flakes fell onto my palm, I was beaming by now.

"How?" I asked him, "How did we do this?"

"You see…water and ice…together we are capable of creating some pretty amazing things." He twirled me around and I squealed.

Deep inside I suppose I knew that it was quite likely that this was just my ultimate fantasies just playing out. After what he said that day on our mission, it's hard to believe that this could be real. But real or not…this was something I never wanted to wake from.

I shivered slightly; who knew you could feel cold in a dream?

"You look cold," he uttered gently, he then smiled so very deliciously, "I know how to warm you up…"

My heart leapt as he began removing his coat, _oh dear! He's taking off his clothes! Is this the moment I have waited ten years for? Are we to become one in body as well as soul_?

But then he just placed the coat up my shoulders, "There…that's better huh? Come on; let me lay down with you."

We lay beneath our beautiful crystal tree, as he leaned against it I was placed between his legs with head against his chest, snuggling in deep, his coat over me like a blanket and his strong arm wrapped around me. This was how I wanted to fall asleep every night for the rest of my life, we fitted together so well.

"I know Lyon came to see you today," he divulged somewhat aggravated, I tensed up. "I thought he'd have got the hint by now. I thought after the games he really learned that you didn't want him. I didn't realise how much his feelings for you really bother me, y'know. I hate that he keeps saying that I failed you…more so, I hate that he's right."

I sat up and looked into those deep black eyes, "Gray…it's you I want, and it's always been you! All I've wanted was for you to love me. Tell me where you are…tell me who is keeping you, explain all the things that are happening to me. I'm scared…that I really am losing my mind!"

"This is my fault; I shouldn't have asked you on that job, I shouldn't have upset you. Now I may never see you again" he confessed pulling my face closer. His face…his lips were so close, my cheek were burning! "You need to come back to me, so I can kiss you…so I can kiss away all that has happened…please Juvia, come back."

"What do you mean?" I whined, "Stop saying that, I'm trying to find you but you won't tell me where you are!"

"I'm right here, Juvia" he told me, "I'm right beside you…just wake up, that's all you have to do. Open those eyes…just wake up Juvia."

"No!" I argued, "I don't to, because you're not with me in that world, we're together in this one…I don't want to wake up my darling."

His voice was starting break, "just wake up…please…Wake up!"

"No!"

"Wake up…."

...

"Noooo!" I awoke crying, again to a rainy morning. I cried again, this wasn't fair…he was starting to torture me now, but so very sweetly.

_He lied…he said he was right here, all I had to do was wake up…is it because I simply cannot see him? I don't understand any of this_!

I went to place my arms around myself for comfort, when I realised something else was covering me…it was his coat, the one he gave me in the dream! It happened again, first the cross and now this. I had checked his wardrobe; this was not in there so where did it come from? It wasn't the one he was buried in either, it must be new.

Was someone really just messing with me? Was this all down to dark and cruel magic? I had to get to the bottom of this, for Gray's sake…and mine.

00000

* * *

"We need to find out who has done this! This is an act against one of our own! They disrupted his resting place!" Natsu yelled to the guild and they all roared with agreement. "We gotta track this sicko down…and make him PAY!"

"YEAH!" They all yelled.

Natsu was standing on a table, Lucy by his side…they were getting closer and closer each day it seemed.

They were all congregating, all aggrieved and infuriated about the grave. I sat in the corner listening darkly.

"And they're messing with Juvia too!" Cana put in, I flinch at the mention of my name, "she hasn't been the same since all of this!"

They speak about me as though I'm not there, as though I am incapable of registering everything they're saying. It like I'm not a person any more, I'm poor Juvia…poor little raindrop who is losing her mind and causing it to rain upon them. I didn't tell them about the coat, after the cross I figured they would definitely lock me up in a padded sell. I felt so alone in this, I wanted Gray to come back and tell them all they should have listened to me.

"Could it be that Darthos guy? The one that killed him?" Lucy wondered aloud.

Gajeel shook his head, "no, that guy's all locked up, they got him out of the ice lock they made and put him away for good. No way he's getting, besides he knows if he ever steps foot outside…we're all out for him."

"Then it must be an accomplice of his" someone else figured.

They all started nattering amongst each other; it was all getting too much. I felt like a shadow…a cold, dark shadow. Just like I did that night he rejected me once again.

The doors of the guild swung open, and Erza stood at the threshold. "ERZA!" The guild greeted, they were all so glad to see her; she always knew what to do.

She smirked, "I have not returned alone." She assured.

Sure enough Laxus and Macrov emerged by her side. My heart swelled to see them, Erza and the master could be my last hope for an alliance.

Laxus wasted no time getting to his wife, she embraced him happily. "It's okay" he told her gently, "We're gonna figure this out."

I wanted that comfort…I wanted it from Gray!

"Master! What should we do?" Bisca asked, she was holding her latest edition, her one year old son Bannon. Alzack had Asuka upon his knee.

The master walked down calmly, he kept walking till he approached me, "dear Juvia…may I speak with you alone?"

I nodded and followed him to another room in the guild.

"We're all very concerned for you, Juvia" he began. "_Very_ concerned, I fear that it may no longer be safe for you here, at least for the moment."

I gasped a little, "what do you mean master?"

He looked quite desolate and regretful, I knew what he meant and I knew what he was getting at, we both knew I did and we both knew I just wanted him to come out and say it.

"I think that perhaps…you should reconsider Lyon's off, just for the time being. When it's safe you may return to us, once we have illuminated this threat…this monster toying with you mind." He told me almost deplorably.

It was like a stab in the heart and a certain alarm came over me. "I can't go, especially with Lyon, darling Gray doesn't like it when I'm with Lyon."

He scrutinised me incredulously, "You speak as though he's still here."

I had to be brave and confront this; if I could get the master to believe me, then maybe I could have some chance at finding Gray.

"T-that's because…he is" I say so quietly I can only just about here myself. But the master certainly heard me and he looked so disturbed by it.

"What do you mean, Juvia? What are you saying?" he demanded, not aggressively but was so confounded.

I gulped down my fear, I have to risk being labelled a mad woman, I'd do it for my beloved. "H-he's come to me, in dreams…he keeps telling me to come back to him, and he says he's always with me. First time he came, he gave me this…" I show him the cross, he recognises it. "The second time I awoke with his coat around me. He's trying to reach me…I know it. Master, is there anyone capable of such magic? With his body having been taken, it possible that he was resurrected and being held against his will?"

The master thought for a moment, "I've not heard of anything like that…it would have to be someone incredibly powerful. The more likely thing is that someone is out to harm _you_. They are using the feelings you had for Gray against you. Now whether it's a vendetta against you personally or someone taking one last shot at Gray is unknown, what I do know…is that it's not safe for you to be here…right now."

He couldn't be asking me to leave, I thought this guild protected their own. "But master…"

"-It is no longer a suggestion, Juvia, it is now and order!" he interrupted, it came out more harshly than he clearly intended, I could tell by the way his face softened after. "Try to understand…you are all my children, recently I have lost a child and am not prepared to lose another."

There was a long silence; I had to ask "do you think I am weak master? Do you think I am going mad too?"

His wrinkled hand laid on mine, "You my dear are one of the strongest people I know, and let's face it…in this guild madness seems to be a requirement" he was trying to lighten the atmosphere, I can't deny that a corner of my mouth twitched up. "Lyon got in touch with me, he said he had already asked you but you refused and I said I would ask you…if that didn't work, I'd order you…and if that doesn't work, I will have to use force and I don't wish for that. The young boy cares for you very much, he cared for Gray too, I think he's the perfect person outside of this guild, to take care of you and protect you."

"I will do as I'm ordered" I whisper, what else could I do but give in?

He smiled at me with relief, "good girl, now Lyon is outside with all your things packed, I had Erza do so for me while you were here. Please don't forget to say goodbye to everyone, Erza and Laxus are explaining the situation as we speak."

Just as he explained I heard an uproar coming from outside, mostly from Natsu "what the hell do you mean you're sending her to Lamia scale? We can take care of our own!" he said completely outraged.

"I agree with Natsu!" I heard Lucy put in, "Juvia needs us right now! We can't just hand her off like she's some kind of burden! We're her family and family sticks together!"

They all cheered and I so deeply touched at the fight they were putting up for me, the master smiled with pride too, he had done his children well.

"That is not the situation" Erza assured, "it is only for the time being…whoever is doing this is completely twisted and we need to make sure they come nowhere near Juvia again. We are her family, so we have to do what we can to look after each other and this is the best way for it!"

They all argued back, some agreeing with her but so many more disagreeing. I looked to the master for encouragement; he knew what I had to do and nodded.

"Go on my girl" he said gently, "You can do this, we'll see you soon, I promise."

I stood to my feet and headed out the door, they were all so busy arguing that they didn't notice me for quite some time. When they did they fell silent.

"It's okay" I told them kindly, "it's just for now, I'll miss you all so much though."

Lucy jumped off the table she standing on beside Natsu, tears streaming down her face, her arms were thrown about me and she held me close. "We'll miss you too, Juvia…we'll stop this guy as fast as we can, that way you won't be gone too long."

I patted her back, "I appreciate that Lucy, I really do."

Cana was next, she hooked one arm around my shoulder "I hope you still know, we all do love you and accept you…I won't ever forget the time you sacrificed yourself for me."

I squeezed her hands "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."

This was hurting more than I thought it would, I wanted to stay with all of them!

Gajeel and Levy came to me next, the sweet girl took me by the hands, "Not long Juvia, not long and you'll be back with us. I'm really going to miss you!"

I hugged her, "thank you for come for us that day…I could barely walk without your help."

She squeezed me tighter, "I-I only wish….we had gotten there sooner!" she started to sob.

She was going to start me off again, if I cried it would only rain harder. "At least it won't be raining here for a while, Lamia scale will have to put up with it now." I was trying to lighten the mood.

Levy wiped under her eyes, "no…I'm going to miss the rain now, it'll be just another reminder that you're not with us."

That was it, I was about to burst out in tears again, but Gajeel came forward, he knew me well, he knew what to do.

"Come on shrimp, you want her to flood the damn place?" he said gently as he placed up around her shoulder, he then came closer to me. "If that ice prick gets too handsy you tell me immediately, I don't care what I'm doing I'll come down there and kick his ass, okay?"

"We all will!" Erza put in and we all shared a little laughter together.

"That won be necessary" came the voice of the very man they were speaking of. He came in with my suitcase in hand, "I'll be very respectful, you have me word."

There was an unspoken agreement, and with nothing more to say Lyon and I turned ad started to leave.

"WAIT!" Called a small and sweet blue cat, he flew over to me and placed a fish in my hands, "here, I was saving this, but I want you to take it, in case you get hungry on the way."

My heart overflowed with gratitude, I was so happy to have this cold dead fish in my hands. I stroked his little head, "that is so thoughtful; Happy…it means the world to me."

"Juvia, the train will be leaving soon, we must go now." Lyon said, he was at the threshold with and umbrella ready.

Master had one last thing to say, "Lyon, we'll be sure to keep you updated, please do the same…"

Lyon bowed, "you have my word. Come Juvia, we should go now."

_I don't want to, but it seems I must_.

**Heya, thank you for the time reading this, I appreciate it! Please let me know what you think Mirsanxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No future

Last time I was on a train…I was with him; I was with my beloved Gray. Tears were brimmed my eyes and a couple escaped. I traced my fingers over the window, following the raindrops.

I could feel Lyon looking at me, his gaze so intense and focused upon me. Now and then the memory of his lips edging to mine came flashing back. I cannot deny that I had always thought him attractive and in my darkest moments I had considered taking him up on his offer of love. But I knew that I was built for one person, which was my curse…to love one man and one man alone…even if he never loved me back…even if death parted us. But was that fair? Gray said he did not love me, he didn't want me and now…he's dead. Would anyone really scold me for moving on? No, only myself…I would never be able to live with myself or that decision.

"I'm sorry if you felt I went behind your back in all this" Lyon spoke, "but I feel a personal duty to protect you and I really think that you leaving Magnolia for a short time was the wisest decision."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't…I felt like a useless husk…the only emotion slipping in and out was sorrow, after that there was only numbness. That is aside from when I let myself sleep and I was in a world with my love and I was happy.

There was a table between us, I rested my hands there and soon enough Lyon placed his own upon them. "Juvia…I –"

"-Don't" I breathed, "I don't want to hear it."

"But you need to!" he insisted, he saw my surrender and continued. "I want you know that even though I said I'd back off, I can't. Juvia I have loved you from the moment I saw you and I always will. It's time you moved on; at the end of all this if you choose to go back to Fairy Tail, that's fine. But you will always have a place with me; I will always be here waiting for you. I'm twenty-nine years old, I'm ready for marriage and a family…I always pictured that with you."

I was feeling less hollow now…a new emotion filled me, panic! That and confusion, uncertainty and a little bit of flattery. This is everything I wished Gray had said, I am twenty years old and very soon, I too wanted to settle down. I guess I'm still young, but I lost seven years on that island, seven years I could have spent settling down and starting a family, I had a lot to catch up on.

"Lyon…I-"

"-Don't you want that too? You deserve it, Gray was like my brother, but even I know he wasn't any good for you. He rejected you, ignored you and let you down. I never will…_ever_! Do you want a family? Do you want a home and someone who loves you?"

His hands were so tight around mine, I was almost breathless, _I can't believe this is happening! I can't_! _This is all too much_! _It's practically a proposal_!

"Lyon…it's…you see…I…" I was stuttering like a complete idiot.

His hands are so warm as they grip mine, "it's a yes or no question Juvia, is that the future you want? Yes or no?"

"But-"

"-Yes or no Juvia!"

My head was getting lighter, I felt so dizzy, "I-it's not that simple!"

"Yes or no!" he repeated.

"Yes!" I said it so loudly the whole train was silent for a minute.

Lyon stared at me in disbelief, slowly a huge grin swept across his face. _Oh no! Ooooh no, he's getting the wrong idea, I do want all of that…but not with him_!

"But I can't" I quickly told him and watched as his smile fell along with his heart.

"Why not?" he asked sadly and loosened his grip giving me the ability to take my hands back and place them on my lap.

"Because the one person I could see myself sharing a future like that with…is dead. He is dead and so is any hope of that beautiful domestic picture you painted there for me." I told him.

A darkness swept over his features, a sadness that stabbed me with guilt, but I had to be honest. But then he did something surprising, he smiled at me kindly.

"Time changes everything, Juvia…you'll see. I can be very patient," he replied, this response was not what I expected.

It did give me a little comfort knowing that someone cared for me so much. He was like another door to another road, one I was to ready to embark upon…not sure I ever will be.

My face was flushing, he was gazing at me with that heart-warming smile, in a way he's the closest thing I'll ever have to Gray.

Suddenly Lyon threw himself fiercely from his seat, "Ah!" he yelled as he hit the ground, the other passengers looked round in perplexity.

"Lyon! What happened, are you okay?" I asked in a fright.

He sat up and rubbed his cheek, "it's like someone punched me!"

My eyes widened and I searched over the carriage with my eyes, _Gray…was that you_? But it couldn't be…he was gone, people kept telling me that and if I ever wanted to go back home, I'd have to start believing it.

Lyon got back in his seat; he was moving his jaw like it ached. "What was that?" he wondered, "I've got a bad feeling, we'll get off at the next stop, we'll stay the night at that town and head back in the morning."

Five minutes later we were off the train, heading towards an inn. Juvia Vastia…wife of Lyon Vastia, Mr and Mrs Vastia. I couldn't take to it.

000000

* * *

I bitterly began to suspect that Lyon was doing this on purpose, first the train and now the inn…was he trying to torture me by reminding me of that night? He insisted we share a room so he could keep an eye on me but respected the fact that I wanted my own bed.

Again I claimed the one nearest the window; I felt more at ease when I could see the sky, even if its not raining.

Since the awkward train ride Lyon had been a gentleman, carrying my bags and sharing his umbrella, I was grateful. Still the whole thing kept playing on repeat….the whole family, marriage and love thing. Then there was that strange encounter where he felt like he was punched.

When we got off at the next stop he snatched my hand and told me to run, he said he felt like the culprit of all this must have followed us and if we got off then and continued in the morning, we might be able to lose him.

Lyon cleared his throat, "I'm going to get in contact with our guilds, let them know what's occurred and how we intend to proceed, I did promise your master after all."

I nodded, in the mean time I would get more comfortable while I had some privacy. I had a slight fondness for Lyon, he was a link to Gray, and for that reason I didn't want to erase him from my life. I felt like he needed me, _really _needed me and that was nice too.

The more I thought about it, the more I felt like giving up and giving in. Why not start fresh? Why not stay and settle down with Lyon? I do want a family…once I pictured myself outside a house, wearing a little apron, with Gray pushing our little girl on the swing. It was a beautiful and wonderful dream and I wanted it with every fibre of my being. But just because I couldn't have that with my beloved Gray, does that mean I don't deserve it with anyone else?

I closed my eyes and imagined this future with Lyon, I tried to picture a child with silver hair…but I couldn't! Gray's face continued to appear every time. I meant what I said, I was only built for one person and that was him, I couldn't escape that fate.

Taking in a breath I changed into my silk nightgown, I would rather live out my life alone than with someone I could never truly love. I held to Gray's cross…I would always wear this to remind myself that I will always belong to him, I will always be his…even if he was never mine.

As I sorted through my suitcase, that Erza had kindly packed, my hands touched upon something familiar, it was the coat he had given me in the dream to keep me warm in the snow. Does Erza know who this belongs to? Did she make a point of putting this in here? Either way I was grateful I breathed in its scent and shrugged it on…I pretended it was really Gray that was wrapped around me.

00000

* * *

Lyon entered the room with a sigh, "well…I've received more threats in one day than I have done in my previous twenty-nine years of life. Many of your guild mates did not approve of my little detour."

I smiled a little; I could only imagine their reactions. "It's late…we should get some sleep." I say quietly.

I turn out the light and move to my bed when I felt hands on my arms, a warm body against my back and hot breath against my neck. I tensed up as he began to slide the coat of me, being very slow and tender as he did so, making certain there was flesh to flesh contact along the way. I shivered with what I hoped was disgust, this is how I imagined that night with Gray would go…until…oh no!

"What are you doing?" I demand, my voice is small and alarmed.

"You cannot sleep with that on, I'm just making sure you're comfortable" he explained, I turned to face him, he was standing so close. "Don't look so worried, dear Juvia…I have nothing but respect for you."

I stepped away and snatched the coat back, "I would ask you to keep your hands to yourself, and you are never to lay a hand on this item again…do you understand?"

Lyon nodded, "Understood…as I said I've nothing but respect for you." he had such a serious face on, "by the way, I was told to give you this" he took my hand and placed something inside, when I opened my fingers there was that vile…the one that helped you drift off.

"That was kind of her" I said.

He nodded in agreement, "apparently in the past couple weeks, you have only been known to have slept twice? That is not good for your health, you are to drink this and rest up."

I nodded and gulped it down, it was starting to work more quickly for I collapsed and was caught by Lyon. He swept me up off my feet and carried me to my bed, tucking me in nicely. Before I completely drifted off I felt his lips touch my forehead.

"Sleep well, my poor Juvia" he whispered.

000000

* * *

A house? I recognise this house…I had fantasised about it so many times, it was big and white with pillars and a wraparound porch on which I stood, complete with a porch swing and other outside furniture for serving lemonade on hot sunny days.

We were surrounded by lush greenery, it was a garden well kept. Looking down at myself I was wearing a knee length beige skirt that flowed gently. On top I was wearing a lovely white blouse with the sleeves rolled up. Over all that was a pink little apron covered in flour, _have I supposedly been baking_? My hair was placed in the same way I wore it at the funeral, the same way Lucy said Gray liked it.

When I heard the sound of children laugh I came closer and gripped the banister of the porch. There was a warm breeze, I narrowed my eyes and saw something beautiful.

It was Gray, he was pushing two kids on the swings. One was a boy with scruffy dark blue hair and deep and dark eyes that sparkled. They were like two big black sloes after a gentle rain fall. He couldn't be older that five. The second was a little girl, I predicted her the oldest, appearing to be on the cusp of eight years of age. She had long, wavy black hair that fell back and like threads of silk as she rose and fell upon the swing. She had my eyes…blue and clear without any circles or dots to interrupt. They extraordinary to gaze upon, my heart over flowed with love, joy and happiness as I watched them, because instantly some internal force told me they were mine.

"Higher daddy! High, higher!" the little girl playfully demanded.

"Yeah daddy!" the boy concurred, "push us higher!"

Gray laughed, "if I push you both any higher you'll go flying" he warned.

They swung there feet and laughed, "We wanna fly daddy! Please" she pleaded with him.

_No! Don't fly away_! I wanted to call, but I was stunned and silent.

"Now what would mommy and I do if you both fly away? Huh?" Gray chuckled he pushed them almost simultaneously.

"You could come with us!" the boy suggested.

My heart was growing bigger and bigger as was this wonderful emotion inside me, I clasped to my heart where Gray's cross still rested. _I am not waking up from this…I NEVER wake up! I refuse to_!

Cautiously I wandered off the porch and crept closer to them. Each was radiating this wonderful light. I could not compare their light to that of a star…starlight is so cold, distant and unobtainable, but I would say that their light was that of a gentle candle…it was warm, inviting and just a touch away!

They saw me approach and halted, the two little children beamed at me. "Mommy!" they cheered as they leapt off their swings; they ran to me, into my open arms. I knelt to their level, holding them both at once. This was heaven…pure heaven, they hugged me back like they loved me…really loved me! I was everything to them, their entire world and so they were mine. This feeling I felt it was so unconditional…it rivalled what I had for Gray, for I could not say that if I had to choose between them, he come out the victor. But luckily it also felt like he was mixed in all this, he and I were one and there need never be a choice.

I cupped both their tiny faces "you are so beautiful!" I breathed my eyes glistening. "Both of you…I could look on you for hours! My little darlings!"

They grinned, it was then I noticed the little boy was missing two teeth…it was so precious! I beamed up at Gray, but my smile soon fell when I saw the look on his face. He looked so annoyed and aggravated. Where was that smile he wore when pushing our children on the swings.

My little dark haired girl took her bluenette brother by the hand and they scampered to a nearby sand pit to build sand castles.

I slowly rose to my feet, "My darling, why do you look on me with such angry eyes?"

He stepped closer to me and gripped my arms, "You're giving up! I can see it; the Juvia I knew would never give up! You've always been so annoyingly persistent so why are you giving up on me now Juvia?"

I have never been angry at my beloved before, but right now I wanted to punch that beautifully chiselled face that has so often mocked me with perfection!

"What else do you expect me to do?" I shouted back "You've given me no answers or clues…I would do anything for you, and you now that…but there is nothing I can do."

I thought this would make him back down and loosen his grip, however he held me tighter, pulled me in closer and got more aggressive.

"Stop it! Stop being so damn weak! Only you get through this…I can't help you!" his eyes were like black fire, the heat of his passion burned through his skin and seared mine. "And I'm sick of Lyon always hanging around you! Who the hell does he think he is…he has no right touching you; he has no right to speak of a future with you! You are not his…you are _mine_!"

I stared up at him, how did he always leave me so breathless, something inside me was bubbling…like when water boils and bubbles over…like when a volcano shakes before it erupts. The tension was undeniable. His body, his face…all so close! _He's right…I am his….I belong to a dead man_!

When I said nothing he sighed, he cooled down and loosened his hands, we were still at a close distance but we simmered down. I followed his gaze to where the children played in the sand, they were laughing…oblivious to everything other than the fun they were having in each other's company...

"Indigo and Blue…" Gray uttered quietly.

My heart nearly stopped, _how does he know those names? They were the names I came up with for our children, I'd never told him! How does he know_?

"Don't get mad….but a little while before all this happened…I read your diary." He confessed.

I swear Evergreen was present because it felt like I had suddenly turned to stone. What was in those pages were sacred, it was like an entire book dedicated to my unrivalled, unbridled, unrelenting love for him!

So that's where he got the names! Indigo was the name I had dreamt of calling our first born daughter. Looking at her now…with those eyes I knew I had chosen well, we'd call her Indie for short. Then there was Blue…my sweet little boy…Blue, little Berry-Blue!

"Indigo and Blue Fullbuster…" he uttered again, I had written those names on a family tree I had drawn myself. I of course was Juvia Fullbuster.

He looked so thoughtful; I was so humiliated by all this! Still he held me, this was not what I was expecting, I expected him to run for the hills. I put my attention back to sweet darlings, who I could only ever dream of…my sweet Indie and little Berry-Blue.

"Sounds a lot better than Vastia, don't you think?" Gray said, I looked up at him, he didn't look at me, he focused his gaze on the children. But I could see him blushing.

My cheeks burned, "Oh…oh my! Gray…I-"

"-I'm just saying" he cut in "I like those names…I'm okay with those names….I'm okay with…y'know…having a family some day and I like the names you picked. I like the idea of the white house, the porch…the swings, the blue shutters, the trees, all of it! Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Juvia?"

I did! I understood so well…this was the future I wanted…no…_needed_! I can't believe I was about to give up my search for him! Because now I know that he wanted the same things as me.

Gray touched my face, "So…does that give you a reason to put up a fight?"

I laid my head on his chest, he put his arms around me, I thought I couldn't get any happier after seeing my dream children…but it had heightened. This emotion was so euphoric and overwhelmingly magnificent. I was now glowing with that warm light as they were!

My face was still in his hands, the look upon his face was so intense and it excited.

"I said I'd wait to do this…but I don't think I can…you've kept me waiting long enough…" he told me.

Closer he came…closer…closer…his lips perked! _He's going to kiss me! At last I will taste those lips_!

That soft flesh of those lips just brushed mine…I just waited for the passionate press!

"Don't give up…Juvia Fullbuster" he whispered against my lips. I let out an involuntary moan, _Kiss me…just kiss me_…

00000

* * *

"Dammit!" I cursed as I woke up in an instant, so close…I was so close! Just a lean away and then I was snatched away at the last moment.

It wasn't morning; I looked out the window…the full moon maid the night rain look silver. I observed to my right and saw Lyon sleeping in the other bed. He was so deep in a slumber…I narrowed my eyes at him. He almost made me give up…but I knew I wasn't crazy, Gray is out there somewhere and it will take me to find him!

I got out of bed, quickly dressed and headed into the night; I didn't need my other belongings. I had Gray's coat to keep me warm and his cross to keep me strong. The rain never bothered me I ran into it and it embraced me like an old friend.

_Wherever you are Gray…I'm coming for you_!

00000

* * *

I rushed down the dark alleys and passageways, over bridges and across motes. There were no trains this late; I would run back to Magnolia, I would till my heart gave out!

I dove down this one alley…but it kept going, it kept going on and on, like it was never-ending.

"You won't find what you seek down here, Juvia of the deep, Juvia of the great sea, Juiva…the rain woman!" Hissed a voice that echoed throughout the alley making me halt.

A dark shadow appeared before me, it wasn't human it was like a terrifying black cloud with red eyes that stared deep into my soul.

"Who are you? What are you?" I demanded.

It's mirth sent chills down my spine, "I am not the one you seek…but I am the one who can bring you to him."

I gasped, "Where is he? What have you done with my beloved Gray?"

"Why do you pursue him so eagerly? A world without him isn't so bad…you have the guild still…you have Lyon, why not forget about that ridiculous man?"

I growled lowly, "not so bad? Being in a world where he doesn't exist is tearing me apart every waking moment…the only time I feel at peace is when I am united with him in my dreams. You tell me where he is and you tell me right NOW!"

"Very well…there is only one way you'll ever be untied with you darling Gray, but I'm not quite sure you'll be willing to do it." He said mockingly, what a fool.

"You have no idea the lengths I will go to have him back, you have no idea what I'd sacrifice to have him again!"

His red eye beheld mad and sadistic smiles. "Very well…Gray is near you…he's always been near you, but a wall separates you, a paranormal one."

"Tell me how I can knock it down? I'll smash it to pieces!" the passion was rising in my tone.

The air grew colder as the rain beat down heavily, the shadow vanished but the appeared closer in a whirl of wind "You cannot break it down, rain woman…you can only join him on the other side."

I had a very bad feeling about where he was going with this, "what is it you're suggesting?"

It laughed again, it was enjoying my torture. "To be with Gray again…you'll have to die…"

I choked on my scream; _I had to die that was the only way_?

As I processed this, the villainess shadow continued, "You have been right all along…you have been trapped from him, he is with you but cannot be with you…you must go to him. So tell me dear Juvia, live in a world without him? Or die for a world to hold him?"

It was a foolish question, anyone who knows me…knows very well what I'd choose. Life or Gray? Well is my life and I'm as good as dead without him anyway.

"I'll do it…I'll do anything for my beloved Gray!" I cried.

There was suddenly the feel of another's presence, I looked over my shoulder and there was Lyon, he must have followed me. His expression was shocked and a little disturbed; his hand was outstretched to me.

"Juvia…who are you talking to? There's no one there," Lyon asked in a frightened and concerned tone. The shadow was still there; could he really not see it?

"Why are you here Lyon?" I asked in a deadpan voice, my face without expression.

He blinked at me, completely dumbfound, "I woke up and you were gone! Don't you know I'll always come for you? Juvia, you need help…Gray's death has affected your mind more that we all thought."

I frowned at him but kept the emotion out of my voice as I replied, "to the contrary Lyon…my mind has never been more clear. I now fully believe that Gray is dead-"

"-That's good to hear-"

"-However! I now know that if I want to be with him…I must join him."

Lyon's eyes widened and were illuminated by a clash of thunder, "You can't be serious! Juvia, I won't let you!"

The shadow came and whispered in my ear, "He'd do anything to keep you and Gray apart, he wants you for himself…he's even said so. Don't let him keep you away from Gray."

I glared at Lyon, "you will never keep us apart! NEVER!" I screamed, and with all my might I blasted him with water, so much for it was like a thousand punches and he was out cold.

"Well done, Juvia" hissed the shadow, "go now…go be with your beloved…he awaits you."

I started running; _all those time Gray told me to come to him…did he really mean this_? I no longer cared, finally someone had told me a clear way to get to him and I would take that path no matter how dark it may be. The question was…how will I do it?

**Hello thank you for all your lovely comments! The next chapter will be up soon. Also sorry this chapter was quite short :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Burning lights and plummeting darkness

I will go with the rising sun…a life ends as a new day begins…how poetic. I wait atop the flat roofed building, the rain pouring miserably.

This is very similar to how we first met…upon a roof top, in the rain…I was in such a bad place, just as I am now, so gloomy and depressing. Once again he was my only hope for clear skies.

I would fall into a deep slumber and then I could dream with him forever. This was such a tragically beautiful end to our love story. Without him, I was the rain woman once again and I don't want to be that person.

The shadow from the alley came to my side once again as I stared out across the sky, it was beginning to vivify.

"Not long now" he said to me, "not long now and you'll with your Gray again…how does that feel?"

"Exhilarating" I breathed; I moved closer to the edge, it would all happen so quickly. The sun was soon to rise…I don't know if I could wait much longer, I wanted to be with him NOW!

"Steady, Rain woman" the shadow urged softly, "just wait for the rising sun…it won't be too long, patience pretty one."

It was asking me to be patient? It was getting difficult, haven't waited long enough to be his? Ten years!

My heart was drumming and my breathing getting heavier…_so close, just a step away_! Bellow me was shrouded in darkness, it was like a black abyss and I would have to fall into the ocean of shadow…sunlight above, just peeking through, darkness swarming bellow…it was time!

00000

* * *

"JUVIA!" Someone yelled, for a moment time slowed down, I turned and there standing in a glorious light, shirtless and epic…stood my beloved. "What the hell are you doing?" he snarled.

I blinked my eyes and let tears escape, with the rain and the light coming from him…he was surrounded with many pretty colours.

"I-I'm doing as you asked…I'm coming to you my love" I told him with a smile.

He stepped closer, "I told you to stop being so weak! You're better than this! You're stronger! Come on, prove everyone wrong…they've all lost hope, but I haven't I know you can make it through this!"

"This is the only way I can be with you!" I cried, "I thought you wanted this too!"

His hair covered his eyes, but I saw the tears streaming down his face and it was breaking my heart. "Dammit!" he breathed, "DAMMIT!" He let out in a terrifying roar that almost shook the town. His hands were clenched tight and he was shaking.

"Please don't be angry!" I pleaded "I'm okay with this…I want to die with you!"

He gritted his teeth, "No…please, don't do this to me!" he growled, "this is why I could never be with you! Ya damn lunatic! Everything I touch eventually dies…well not you! Ya hear me ya crazy woman? You are not allowed to die for me…I can't let you, I won't…not you Juvia…not…YOU!"

I gasped and felt the cold presence of the shadow beside me, "He doesn't know what he's saying..." it said, "he wants to be with you…but there is only one way, he'll come to understand and will thank you one day."

Gray was getting more aggressive, "You hear me? I won't allow it! I won't let you go! Get a damn grip, pull yourself together!"

I sighed and backed closer to the edge I was about to say something, but Gray suddenly started throwing his arms about in a rage and hitting the was like invisible hands were holding him back.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" He roared at something I couldn't see, he kicked punched and pulled away from whatever was forcing him away. "Get off me! Get off! Shut up! No I won't accept it! Let me GO! JUVIA, JUVIA!"

"Gray you're frightening me! Who are you talking to?" I wept, his light was increasing with his rage, he was caught in what looked like gold fire.

I moved towards him but the shadow grabbed me by the throat, "oh no you don't!" it snarled before it flung me off the roof.

"GRAAAAY!" I screamed as gravity pulled me down towards the abyss.

"NOOOO!" He yelled and flexed, his light burned! As I felt myself fall…time seemed to slow down once again, I was closer to the darkness and it was terrifying. But a light came hurtling towards me. It was Gray! He had leapt off the roof with arms outstretched.

"JUVIA!" He cried as he reached me and brought me into him…into the warmth of his glow. Time all of a sudden sped up and we were plummeting together. "I won't let you go!" he swore "I'll NEVER let you go!"

I sobbed into him, now we'd both be consumed by darkness and it was all my fault! "I'm so sorry!" I blubbered. The wind was hitting us, pricking at our skin like needles, it was roaring in our ears.

"Wake up Juvia!" he ordered, "WAKE UP!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed.

"You can do it…wake up!" he repeated and he just kept saying it, _wake up, wake up, wake up_! And as he did his light continued to brighten…it grew and grew, fighting against the blackness of the abyss, diminishing it. It grew still until I was completely blinded!

All I could feel was his arms around me and all I could hear was him crying softly in my ear, "Wake up…just wake up…"

00000

* * *

The wind was gone, the rain gone…I was inside I could feel it and I was in a bed. More than that I still felt Gray's arms around me. I was no longer blinded by light, all was dark but then I realised it was only because my eyes were closer.

"Wake up" he cried burying his face in my hair, I felt the wetness of tear upon my face and knew they were not my own. His musky scent filled my nose, his bare skin was warm…I felt as though I really could just melt right into him.

Before I lying limp, now I snuggled in and encircled my arms about his waist. I heard his breath hitch and his hand grabbed my shoulders, he held me at arm's length. By this time my eyes had shot open and I was looking directly at him.

He was crying and staring at me like I was a ghost, "Juvia…" he whispered.

I touched his face, I too was crying now… "Gray….my darling, you're alive!"

He chocked and winced, "You're awake!"

I laughed a little, "I don't understand…how did I get here?" looking around I saw I was in the infirmary at the guild hall.

"Would you like us to explain?" a female asked, I looked over Gray's shoulder and there stood Levy, Erza, Lucy and Gajeel.

I grinned to see them. Gray shifted so that he was sitting beside me, but still kept his arms around me. The others gathered round us, it was story time.

0000

* * *

Levy cleared her throat as she sat on the edge of her bed; Gajeel rested his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "So," the pretty blue haired girl began. "Gajeel and I arrived to the coastal town by morning like we said we would. Gajeel was ready to beat Gray to a pulp."

"He's lucky that Darthos creep beat me to it!" Gajeel put in and gave a glare at Gray who turned his face to hide the blush caused by shame.

Levy rolled her eyes, patted her boyfriend's hand and continued, "Anyway…when we got there…we found you both washed up on the beach…Gray was wounded and carrying you. We saw him collapse in the distance and ran to where you were, both unconscious."

I took in a deep breath, "then what happened?" I asked.

Lucy smiled, "well, Erza, Natsu and I heard about what happened. Erza wanted to come and defend your honour, Natsu just wanted a reason to beat up Gray so I came along to calm things down. Wendy came with us too; we arrived not long after Levy and Gajeel. Wendy healed the arrow wound on Gray, few minutes later he woke up but you didn't."

Gray squeezed me closer, "I won't forget what it felt like…waking up and seeing you like that. Every vein in your body became visible and turned black. You were so pale too. You see when the arrow disintegrated my shield and it hit you…your body being made of water it went through, but the poison that tipped the arrow spread through you…when it hit me, there was no poison left in it…you blacked out instantly. I held you… I tried to get you to wake up…you wouldn't."

I leaned my head against his shoulder, Erza continued the story, "We brought you back here…Wendy tried her best to heal you, but water is hard to cleanse. So we went to Polyusica…she gave us a potion that would cleanse your body and every time you drank it we got a little glimpse of you back. The only time you ever really showed any real response however was when Gray spoke to you. He hasn't left your side…well one time we made him, but he didn't listen again. We left the two of you alone in these convocations, but we have our little spies. He brought in some photo albums and read you the comments…he even made one just for you and read what he wrote in there too."

It was so much to take in; it explains so much about those dreams! That vile I received from the variety of places; it was my cure and those dreams were actually me coming close to consciousness. His voice was the only thing that got through.

Gajeel smirked, "Lyon came to see you too, last time he was here he was blathering on about the two of you settling down…stripper here punched him so hard it was hilarious!"

So that was what that was! I remembered the image on the train…it _was_ Gray! I can't believe he hit Lyon so hard it actually slipped into my insentience. It made me happy that those dreams I was having of Gray…they were more real than the rest of what happened.

I then noticed I was wearing his coat and cross…he did give them to me!

Lucy fidgeted in her seat, "I remember walking into the most beautiful scene between you two! He was lying next to you, holding you, there was snow falling upon you and he covered you with his coat."

I remember that too! "How did you do that if I was in a coma?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Well…I just took your hand, lent you some of my energy…with ice and water we created snow…that's all."

I was so overwhelmed by all this! This was incredible. "So the potion cleansed me?" I asked.

They all looked a little uncomfortable for a moment and it made me worry. Erza was the one to give clarity, "you were slipping away…the potion did a lot…but it was Wendy that saved you in the end...she's actually a couple of beds away, we just tucked her in. I took every bit of your strength to bring you back."

That was the light! It was Wendy's magic that brought me back…Wendy's magic and Gray's voice.

Panic came over me, "Is she okay? Tell me she'll be alright!" I pleaded.

Gray gave a gentle shush and rubbed my arm for comfort. The other girls came around me ad calmed me.

"She'll be fine!" Levy assured, "she just needs rest, Wendy would do it all again…trust us."

It calmed me knowing that the sweet girl was okay; I now owed her a lot. "So I've been in a coma for about two weeks huh? That's how much time passed in the world I was in."

They all exchanged glances, the looked so befuddled. "What?" I asked, "What is it?"

"Juvia…." Lucy began, "you've been in a coma for four months."

_What! Four months? How is that possible_? "Four months…I must have missed so much!"

The door opened, "You could say that" a sweet woman giggled, it was Mira-Jane she was carrying a tiny bundle of joy in her arms. It had tufts of blonde hair and big blue eyes! I could tell he was a boy.

I covered my hands over my mouth, "Mira-Jane!" I gasped, "He's beautiful!"

She chuckled and came closer, placing the little angel in my arms. "Say hello to the newest member of Fairy Tail. My son, Lazar Dreyar! He was born five weeks early, gave us quite a scare."

I stroked those chubby cheeks, last time I saw Mira-Jane she was five months pregnant, it really has been four months, this little darling was proof of that.

"What else have I missed?" I begged to know.

Lucy blushed, "Well…I'm dating Natsu now" she confessed.

Levy lifted her left hand and there dazzled a beautiful diamond ring, "Gajeel _finally_ popped the question, took him long enough"

Gajeel gritted his teeth, "I told ya shrimp, I was saving up for a decent ring!"

I giggled, I have so much to catch up on. "What else?" I asked excitedly.

Mira-Jane shrugged, "not much else has happened…well Gray is living in the guild hall now…he's been sleeping the infirmary with you, he hasn't left here for four months and all his stuff is here."

I looked up at Gray in alarm, "what about your apartment?"

He appeared nervous and didn't want to answer so Erza did for him, "four months he hasn't left here. So he hasn't taken any jobs, no jobs…no money for rent, he was evicted two months ago."

I felt awful! An awkward silence filled the room. Mira-Jae came and took back Lazar, "why don't we leave you two to talk…I gotta get this little guy down for a nap. It's Laxus on the night shift tonight and he'll be moody in the morning if our son keeps him up all night."

0000

* * *

They all followed her out leaving me and my beloved alone. I was snuggled up to his side our palms pressed together. He moved his fingers along mine before linking them together.

Leaning his cheek upon my head, he smiled, "This feels kinda nice huh? How are you feeling, are you dizzy, lightheaded, nauseous?"

I shook my head, this was so cosy, I could spend an eternity like this. "I can't believe you lost your apartment, all because you wouldn't leave my side. I' m so sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

He chuckled, "Trouble? You fell into a four month coma for me…you almost died for me… you think _you _caused _me_ trouble?"

"I would do it all again, my darling…" I expressed to him with full sincerity.

He beheld me then with a serious expression, "don't!" he said fiercely, "Don't you ever put yourself in danger for me, promise me that."

I shook my head, "I can't keep such a promise…I told you the day I met you that I would protect you."

He tucked his finger under my chin, "Looks like I got a lot of making up to do then, huh? Guess I'll also have to keep an eye on you, you're kind of a loose cannon."

My face was so red, so was his. "Only when it comes to you" I giggled "What are you going to do about a place to live? You can't live at the guild forever you know."

Gray shrugged, "eh, that old place was getting boring anyway; I've been wanting a new place for a while now. Now that you're awake I can start taking jobs and saving for a bigger place. Maybe a house…painted white, blue shutters, a porch…maybe a swing set?"

My heart skipped a beat, "and a sandpit and slide!" I put in eagerly.

I loved his smile; it was so content and gorgeous! "Sure why not…but with such a big place, I'll need a roommate, you know anyone who's interested?"

I glowered at him, "I can't believe you're asking me to help you find a roommate! What do you want some bimbo, did it occur to you to ask _me_?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Dammit Juvia, I was talking about _you_! Do you wanna get a house together or not?"

My mouth turned into the shape of an o, " Oh…." My lips stretched across my face, "aww! Of course my darling! I WILL, I WILL, I WILL!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tightly that I heard him choke a little. "When we have a house we can fill it with wedding photos, anniversary gifts-"

"-Whoa-whoa-whoa…slow down there crazy pants!"

I wasn't listening I was just yammering on"…and children and pets and cradles and pillows….so many pillows! We could get a-"

I was silenced by a lips upon mine, it was only a light touch…he just captured them for a moment. It was like a test at first…but it was enough to start a spark. He leaned in again, this time pressed more firmly. It grew deeper and more ardent, our bodies growing hot…little moans escaping up. I clasped at his hair, a little groan indicated that he liked that, when he sunk his fingertips…oh I liked that too!

He peeled off the coat he gave me and pinned me to the bed, holding my hands above my head. He hovered over my lips for a moment, teasing me. He grinned mischievously, fully away of what he was doing to me and that I might explode any moment. He moved down to my neck… I gasped at the contact. Gray still held my arms above me, his body pressed down hard on me…I wrapped my legs around. This felt so good!

Finally he let go of one of my wrists to move his hand up my leg. We were panting, our lips merging and moulding. "Juvia…" he whispered.

With my free hand I press him closer, but then I recalled that we weren't technically alone. "Gray…Wendy is only a couple of beds away, we can't go any further."

He stared down at me, his lips tight, "B-but…ten years Juvia…ten years and four months!"

Gray nevertheless pulled my up so that I was now resting in his lap. "I know…so ten more days won't hurt." I said cheerfully.

His eyes went wide, "Ten more days?!"

I nodded with a playful beam "that's right my darling, ten days to plan and fit in three glorious dates!"

He frowned at my incredulously, "you wanna go on dates? We're moving in together…we've been at this will they won't they crap for ten years and you wanna date? Don't you think we're a little more serious than that now?"

I patted his head, "that's so sweet my love…but still three dates in ten days, each day for the year you kept me waiting for you."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "ah I see…you're punishing me a little. Fair enough, ten days, three dates and they'll be good too. Once that's done we start going on jobs and saving for that house, deal?"

I nodded eagerly at him and threw my arms around his neck, probably choking him again. "Oh my love! I'm so HAPPY!"

He laughed and held me back "Wanna start tonight?"

I nodded, "yes! Maybe after the third date…we'll have made our little Indigo or Blue…Maybe both at the same time!"

I felt his heart race against mine, "Maybe we shouldn't be making them…just yet?"

000000

* * *

_Gray's POV_

I smiled as I looked on our house; it was good to be home to our little dream come true, the blue door was beckoning me to enter.

I opened the gate and walked down the cobbled path. I had to come here first after missions, if I went to the guild first Juvia would start crying, saying something like "_You don't want to spend any time with me_!"

It had been two years since we got together and bought a house, it took about a year to save up and actually find the perfect place, and even then we had to fix it up in our image. Still keeping up with this place was expensive so we had to start taking on more missions. Juvia said the more risky ones we take the higher pay they'll be, I made sure I accompanied her on every dangerous mission; no way was I losing her again!

I opened the door and was greeted with the smell of freshly baked bread. _Seems the little woman's been at it in the kitchen again_. I only ever cooked with Juvia on special occasions…because it always lead to a little argument…then some pretty intense making up…the kitchen always ended up trashed.

Sure enough that very blue haired minx came bounding over. "My darling you're home!" she squealed, she jumped into my arms; I caught her just in time and held her. First time she greeted me like this we both keeled over. "My sweet prince…every moment without you feels like a thousand years. I feel like a withered old woman…then you walk in and all the passion of youth returns!"

_She is so theatrical_! I chuckled, kissed her and then set her down. "You been at the sugar again?" I accused playfully, lightly tapping under her chin. She never asked how the job wet right away or if I got the money, she was always just glad to have me back.

She giggled…I loved it when she did that, "Maybe" she teased "…I knew you were coming back today so I prepared something extra _special _for you."

A corner of my lips pull up and my eyes twinkle with delight at all the promise. "Oh really…well I am pretty tired from the job, but I think I can manage to receive something _special _for my lady…"

Grinning widely she took my hand, "Good! I was at it all night with Gajeel!"

Something snapped inside me, "You what!?" he growled, _I'll kill that rust bucket_!

She guided me into the kitchen; I was taken aback by all the trays and trays of baked goods. There were cupcakes, cookies, full sized cakes and bread. All of them had our faces on them.

"Well I needed help baking all of these!" she explained, "We've got Juvi-baked goods and Gray-baked goods!"

I looked around and sighed with relief, it was stupid of me to jump to such wild conclusions about my girlfriend of two years and her now _married_ friend with a baby on the way. The trays covered the table and every inch of our counters.

She smiled so proudly upon her work, I have to admit even though a part of me still found seeing my face on food a little weird, all the effort she put into it was so cute.

"Do you think I over did it?" she asked bashfully.

I smiled and put my arms around her, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't go a little over the top. I'll hop in the shower and then we'll get started on all of these, they smell great."

Her eyes sparkled and her smile changed, it was devilish ad she chew on her bottom lip. Sensually she circled her fingers on my chest. Juvia knew just how to drive me wild, her body pressed to me, I placed my hands on the graceful arch of her back.

"Would you like some company? Perhaps someone to wash your back?" her voice oozed with fervour, it made me shake with raging passion. I threw her over my shoulder and ran up the stairs. She giggled at how quickly I moved.

I never thought I would have something so sweet and simple, a great house, beautiful girlfriend…maybe even more soon.

00000

* * *

_Juvia's POV_

I didn't have a lot of pyjamas; I tended to sleep wearing one of Gray's baggy shirts. He says he likes it when I wear them because I always leave my smell on them.

I miss him so much when he goes away, we often take jobs together but every now and the he united with team Natsu for old times' sake. When that occurred he told me to stay at home and wait for him, either at the house or the guild. Gray didn't like me going on missions alone; it would often take some persuading.

We were resting on couch, he was sitting a small distance away so that I could lounge and lay my legs across him. He was painting my toe-nails for me, he was _very_ grateful for our little shower together. The concentration on his face was adorable, a little tongue poking out between his as he was trying to paint the nails as neatly as possible.

"Sorry we didn't get the chance to go to the guild today" I sighed contentedly.

He smiled, "cookies and a shower with a beautiful woman, or stupid bar fights with a couple of drunks? Kind of a no brainer really."

I snuggled into the couch, "those drunks are our friends…we should go see them tomorrow."

He hummed in agreement, "Sure…" he kissed my completed foot, "done, hand over the next one….will you stop fidgeting so much!"

"But it tickles!" I droned, "Oh I forgot to tell you, we're having a little dinner party tomorrow night, couples only."

Gray groaned, "who's coming to this thing and how much is it gonna cost us?"

"Well Levy and Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy, Bisca and Alzack, Laxus and Mira and Elfman and Evergreen. No kids, Erza is babysitting them. As for the cost, it won't be that much…just some wine and a few appetisers. The weathers been so nice I thought we could make it a barbeque? So you'll need to put up the fairy lights for the ambiance."

My love exhaled in defeat, "Fine! But Natsu isn't allowed anywhere the grill!"

I nodded, "whatever you wish my darling."

* * *

00000

_Gray's POV_

When she first woke up after the coma she was afraid to ever go back to sleep for quite some time. The only way she would drift off was if I was beside her, which was pretty difficult considering I was living at the guild at the time.

Now she slept so peacefully…I ever told her, but I was just as scared as she was, for a long time I stayed up to watch her sleep, so terrified that she would slip back into that coma and I couldn't reach her.

After two years it got easier, but every now and then that fear would creep back up and terrify me, tonight was a perfect example. I held her in my arms, listening to her light breathing lightly. Juvia's skin was so soft and warm…and she smelt so great! How was it possible for me to have ignored and rejected this girl for so long? How did I manage to resist her? She is the only person in the world who has always been on my side, who never doubted me or gave up on me. For that I'll always be grateful to her, I'd support her and protect her through everything.

Lying back as the moonlight poured into our master bedroom and the wind picked up on our gossamer curtains, I thought of some of my favourite moments over the past two years.

There was this one time when we had just finished furnishing the house, we were done and I was heading back from a day at the guild…

_What a day! Natsu really pissed me off, why does he get so heated? At least I beat some sense in to him. At least I'm home now…Juvia will know a good way to relieve my stress…know what I mean?_

_I stepped into the house and immediately shrugged off my clothes, "Finally I can relax! Hey Juvia, what's for dinner? I'm star-"_

_Oh holy hell! Something just struck me I the shin! It hurt so frickin much! It was the coffee table, why was it there? I took a look around our living room nothing was how I left it this morning. There was no way the couch was on the left, why was the grand clock there?_

_I growled lowly, "Juvia!" I yelled, "Did you rearrange the furniture AGAIN!?" _

_She sauntered in breezily, holding a magazine in her hand, her face was innocent, "I had to darling, the Feng Shui was all wrong." She said it like it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world._

_My palm met my face; I had to ask "Feng Shui?"_

_She nodded and showed me the magazine she was holding, "Yes, I've read all about it. The energy was simply not flowing before; can't you feel the positive energy now, just flowing all around our lovely home?"_

_I sighed heavily, I decided I'd just let it go…my girlfriend is a crazy person; I just gotta love her and let her be who she is._

"_Yeah" I said with defeat, "Definitely feeling some good energy here, now about dinner, I was thinking-"_

"_-actually" she intercepted "I don't like it…can you put it all back the way it was?" _

"_Dammit woman!" _

_I did it though; I told her I'd do anything for her…_

* * *

I giggled at the memory; another favourite of mine was when she'd been gossiping with the girls…

* * *

_I entered the guild, I greeted the usual faces and headed straight to the bar, I was greeted by Mira, she was blushing deeply and smiling at me knowingly._

"_You okay there Mira?" I asked cautiously._

_She nodded quickly before bursting out laughing. The white haired woman quickly retreated to her husband who was sitting at a stall with their son, Lazar, on his lap. His wife whispered something in his ear, he looked at me and the belted out a huge roar of laughter._

_What the hell is going on, I observed the corner there was sitting most of the girls. Lucy, Levy and Erza were giggling to each other; Juvia sat with them with a guilty expression. Cana joined them, she looked just as confused as me, Lucy whispered something in her ear, and the same thing happened as before with Laxus, Cana looked at me then burst out laughing._

_Okay now I know something is up, I was about to walk up to the girls and ask what was going when Natsu appeared. "Hey ice princess, look familiar?" he called and removed his vest and started swinging it I the air and shaking his hips to music he singing loudly and out of tune._

_I winced when I realised what was happening, I looked to Juvia to see she had gotten up out of her seat and was walking towards me. It would appear my sweet girlfriend of six months had been letting slip a few details of our private life._

"_Hey is it true Gray?" Cana called to me, "did you do a little a striptease for Juvia?"_

_Next thing I knew the entire guild hall was laughing at me, if there was anything I do best…it's keeping it cool. I simpered indifferently and hooked my arm around Juvia's shoulders. _

"_Hey…I'm not ashamed of it, there is no shame in pleasing my woman" I told them all coolly and that shut them up._

_Juvia's eyes turned into little pink hearts, she squealed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "And you do it so well my handsome prince!" she assured._

_Now time for payback! "As it happens, Juvia does a lot for me too…you see we have this game called prisoner of love where she lets me-"_

_My mouth was covered by her hand; she started yapping at me to be quiet. The others all hooted and asked me to continue._

"_What does she let you do?" the all asked "come on tell us."_

_I was in hysterics as Juvia tried to prevent me from telling them anymore about our naughty game; she actually climbed on my back and tried to physically close my mouth shut. "No Gray no! I've learned my lesson darling honest! I will keep such things between us from now on!"_

* * *

Then there was our first Christmas together in this house!

* * *

"_We have to open the presents in the stockings first!" I instructed as we gathered by the tree, it was early morning and it was still cold outside so we lit our log fire._

"_But why my love?" Juvia complained, "I want to open the big ones under the tree!"_

"_We'll get to those" I promised, "you're the one who said you wanted to start our own holiday traditions, well I think this is a good one…open the stocking presents first." _

_She gave up and sulkily started rummaging through her stocking. Juvia pulled out a long velvet blue box and smiled. "What could it be?" she wondered aloud. She opened the lid ad her eyes sparkled. "Oh my…dear, beloved Gray! It's breath-taking!" _

_I smiled; I had gotten her a silver bracelet, designed so the diamonds looked like frost and little white ivory snowflakes hung from it. _

"_Want me to put it on you?" I offered, she nodded eagerly, "I was gonna get you a necklace, but I know you'd never take my cross off so it would be pointless, a bracelet however is perfect." _

_She covered her mouth with one of her hands, I held the other, the bracelet glimmered and dazzled her. "My darling can we really afford this?" _

_I shrugged, "Don't you worry about that, this is what a guy's are supposed to do for his girl, right?" _

_Juvia tearfully grabbed my face and kissed me hard. When she released my lips she still kept my face in her soft white hands, "this is the best Christmas ever! You were right…I like this tradition, let's do it every year!" _

_I was happy, really happy…who knew life could be so great, I finally accepted someone fully into my heart and nobody died. Nothing tragic was happening…no, I was happy._

"_Sure thing" I concurred, I took my stocking, "right, my turn, let's see what my girl got me."_

_Panic swept her adorable features and she snatched my stocking out of my hand with lightening reflexes. _

_I was so confused, "what the hell are you doing give that back!" I tried to snatch it back but she pulled away._

"_No! My gift is a disgrace! It's nothing in comparison to yours, I'm too ashamed…you can't have it, I'll get you something better." She squawked girlishly._

_I rolled my eyes, "whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it, just give me my damn present!"_

"_No!" she ran off taking the stocking with her._

"_Juvia!" I yelled racing after her, my girlfriend is so insane! I'm madly in love with a psycho! "Give me my present!" _

"_No!" _

_She ran out into the snow. We must have looked a sight, I was wearing nothing but my boxers, she was wearing one of my shirts and that was all! I was running after her yelling "GET BACK HERE AND GIVE IT TO ME!" while she constantly screamed "NO!" The neighbours will think we're more insane than they already do! _

_I caught her and tackled her to the ground, not too roughly though. Straddling her and holding her down I pried the stocking from Juvia's hands. I reached and pulled out my gift, which turned out to be a pretty naughty pair of red silk boxers._

_Juvia covered her face with embarrassment. You know what…I loved them! She was so cute, here we were out in the snow wearing practically nothing and I was straddling her while holding up a pair of silk underwear. This really was the best Christmas._

_I smiled slyly, "How about we go back inside where it's warm, I'll wear your gift and only that…if you wear nothing but the bracelet I got you?" _

_She removed her had from her now beetroot face, her cheeks were as red as the boxers in my hand. "Oh my…so bold!"_

* * *

No doubt about it, we were obsessive, overly-attached, overly protective and jealous…but we were absolutely made for each other. Cautiously I slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake her and padded over to my closet. I searched in one of my coat pockets and pulled out a velvet blue box. There was a ring inside, a blue sapphire diamond in the shape of a raindrop and either side was two regular diamonds in the shape of snow flakes, I had it custom made.

I have been thinking of proposing for a while. I know I don't want anyone else…she was it for me. But marriage…I don't know, I just never pictured it, I don't think it's really my thing.

Juvia was amazing, every now and then she'd drop hints about one day getting married and when Natsu proposed to Lucy a couple weeks back, I could practically see the things playing in her mind. It was even worse at Gajeel and Levy's wedding. Still she ever pressured me or gave ultimatums, I was hers and right now that was enough for Juvia and I was grateful. Because right now what we have is enough, I'm not ready to change anything just yet.

I heard her stir and quickly put the ring back in the pocket.

"Darling? are you okay?" she called sleepily.

"Y-Yeah, fine" I answered a little nervously, "just coming back from the bathroom."

she hummed and burrowed into the sheets, "okay...well come back to bed now my sweet."

I smiled and snuggled up to her back, she nestled in closer and I felt a rush pulse through me and kissed her shoulder. I'll never let her fall into that darkness again, I will never again push her away, I'll keep bringing her in as close as she is to me now and closer if I can.

**Hello all my lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews! Well this isn't the last chapter the last one is coming next, I hope that okay. I would be so grateful for some feedback.**

**Thanks guys **** Mirsanxox**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wedded bliss?

I was walking the streets of Magnolia at night, my pink umbrella up and shading me from the down pour.

"Rain woman" came a hiss…I knew that horrible voice, it was like nails on a chalkboard.

My hands trembled and my lips quivered. There stood an old enemy, the dark figure of my long four month slumber. The shadow…

"Y-you…" I stuttered.

Its eyes lit up to see me, "Have you missed me Juvia? Have you been enjoying your dreams of Gray?"

I blinked in confusion, "What do you mean…I woke up two years ago, I know everything! I'm going home to him now, to our home!"

It chuckled, "woke up? You've been in a dream all this time, when you wake up you'll be in a little hotel room with Lyon…your guild-mates nowhere in sight and Gray will be dead."

"That's not true! He's alive and we're together!" I argued adamantly.

It laughed, "You know there is only one way you may be with him…DIE!" It rushed at me and consumed me in its blackness. It was cold…so cold! It dove into my mouth, I felt myself freezing on the inside making me cry out in agony.

_It hurts! I can't breathe…I CAN'T BREATH! GRAY_!

000000

* * *

"GRAAAAY!" I awoke screaming, I was choking and coughing…I needed air in my lungs, my skin was drenched in a cold sweat.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he yelled over my screaming in a panic, I felt warm arms encircles me and pulled me in close. Hearing his voice and being in his hold, instantly it got easier to breathe. He stroked my hair. "That's it…at'a girl, just breathe…in and out, that's it." He cooed gently as sweetly he rocked me slowly.

I took in one more deep breath and exhaled. Opening my eyes I saw I was in our room, in our bed with him embracing me. It was morning, sunlight was pouring into our room and birds were tweeting. It was a peaceful morning.

Gray loosened his hold and I shifted myself, his hand was rubbing my back. "There, you okay now, you calmed down?"

I shot my eyes at him, "Pinch me!" I demanded.

He appeared stunned, "What?"

"Pinch me! Make me certain that I'm awake and you are real." I was so desperate for the confirmation of his existence.

Gray smiled at me kindly, "I can think of a better way…" he answered suggestively before cupping one of my cheeks and planting his lips on mine.

There was no denying this touch, I had tasted these lips a million times now and knew its every movement, I knew the texture and temperature so well.

Knowing I was convinced he released me from the kiss, I sighed and leaned into him, he laid us back down within the sheets.

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare…it was the one where-"

"-I know which one" he put in, "you haven't had that dream for almost a year now…what happened?"

I shrugged, "must be because the anniversary of that night is coming…when I fell into that coma."

Gray squeezed me tighter, "How about this year…when that day comes, we'll go out to dinner and celebrate?"

I looked up at him, "celebrate?"

He nodded, "that may be the night I almost lost you…but it was also the night I…I…well I…y'know, fell in love with you. You looked dead, and when I gathered you up in my arms…I realised how much I needed you to live, how much I needed _you_. So we're gonna celebrate that night, okay?"

I squealed and tackled him; I was practically smothering him, "AH! That's perfect, thank you darling!"

0000

* * *

I was humming a merry tune as I prepared us breakfast; Gray liked his eggs scrambled and his bacon extra crispy.

The smell must have enticed him because he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I giggled at the tingling sensation.

"Smells great, can't wait to take a bite." He complimented.

"That is good to hear, I have prepared the bacon just as you like it" I assured confidently.

I felt his ear against my lips, "wasn't talking about the food, little rain drop."

Even still, after two years he made me blush and almost swoon, I was still his number one fan girl!

We laughed and I playfully whacked his arm and he pinched my nose. "I'm gonna get the mail and paper." He told me.

I then noticed he was yet again only in his underwear, this caused my blood to boil. "Dear…I'd prefer it if you _didn't_ go outside in your underwear..." I said through gritted teeth.

Gray rolled his eyes, "I've told ya! It's no big deal I've always done it even before we lived together."

"But people will look at you! You know I don't like that!"

He patted my head, "It's no big deal if they _look_, don't over react."

Blatantly ignoring my request he walked out the door and towards the mailbox. I ran to the window and pressed my face against the window. All the neighbour's housewives came bounding out, trying to act casual as they eyed him up hungrily. I was shaking with rage at these women, especially when he bent over to pick up the paper and they all grinned like their birthdays had come early.

Then the worst of it occurred, our mailman greeted him, "hey Mr Fullbuster, looking good you been working out?" he said.

_AH! The nerve of that man, the nerve of these women…they know he is mine! I cannot tolerate so many rivals…I should drown them all! I will never allow them to come between us, it is unacceptable_.

I was about to storm out, when an idea struck…last time I did something like this my darling got angry at me. In my defence that nun _did_ call him "sweet boy." Honestly she should have known better! Still I had to not only get rid of these rivals tactfully and teach my darling a lesion at the same time tonight.

I knew just how, a mischievous smile spread across my face.

00000

* * *

_Gray's POV_

"Yeah, thanks man…I have to keep in shape for the little lady, y'know." I replied, "So how's the wife and kids?"

He shrugged, "yeah they're great, and will we be getting an invite to your wedding any time soon?"

I cringed a little; I didn't know how to respond. I had the ring and all but…I wasn't ready yet and when people asked these questions I felt awkward and a little guilty. Juvia deserved someone who would race her down the aisle, but I wasn't ready yet. But after two years of living together, I wondered if I'd ever be?

When I was about to give the mailman my response I noticed he wasn't even looking at me, but his eyes were wide and staring over me, his jaw dropped.

The men around the neighbourhood came out of their houses and started wolf whistling and panting like dogs.

I turned to see what they were getting so heated up about; seriously it was like they turned into animals.

When I saw what…or rather WHO it was I wanted to flip! It was Juvia, she came strutting down the cobbled pathway in sexy kitten heals and wearing nothing but deep blue laced underwear. She looked astounding; I got her that underwear for her birthday! I thought I'd ruined it when I tore it off her, apparently not. No one was supposed to see her in that but me!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as she came sauntering over.

Her eyes glittered with mischief but the rest of her face beheld innocence. "What, it's no big deal, right darling?" she then turned her attention to the mailman was looked like he was about to have a stroke. "Hello there, is that mail for me? So kind of you." She bent slightly, leaning over the fence to retrieve the mail, and he marvelled at the fall of her amazing breasts.

The other men that came pouring out of their houses made cat noises and blood poured from their noses.

"Juvia everyone's looking!" I growled.

She shrugged her shoulders, "oh but as you said, it's no big deal if they look, don't overreact."

_Damn her! Damn that angel to hell_!

I took another look at the mailman; he was still gawking at her! Snarling I grabbed him by the collar, "go on look at her one more time, I dare ya!" I was getting so angry that a mist was coming off me; he was beginning to freeze up.

Juvia started to panic, "darling let him go!" she pleaded.

With another growl I threw him down, some of his letters went flying. I turned to all the other idiots who were fawning over my girlfriend. I shot ice at them all, forcing them back into their homes.

"Get out of here you pervs, I catch you looking at my girl again, I'll freeze the eyes out of your skulls!" I yelled.

When they had all ran back I turned to Juvia "You!" I picked her up under my arm and carried her effortlessly into the house.

I set her down in living room, I had to take a second to calm down…I was fuming! She waited nervously.

"Okay" I breathed, still not completely calm, "You made your point, from now on I'll wear a robe or something, just don't do that again."

Juvia smiled and giggled at me, "good, I promise I won't." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked my lips, "now let's get dressed, we have to stop by the guild and then got to market for some supplies for the dinner party tonight."

With that she skipped up the stairs, humming merrily.

_This was the girl I'd probably marry someday…maybe…perhaps…I DON'T KNOW_!

00000

* * *

We were at the guild, Juvia was giggling with the girls, and all of them were flickering through bridal magazines with Lucy. They were cooing and gasping and squealing girlishly.

"That dress was just like mine!" Levy put in, she leaned back, her stomach had gotten pretty big, she was now seven months pregnant, with twins no less, and the entire guild would wait on her hand and foot. Levy and Mira bonded over motherly things.

Mira beamed, "aw I remember, you looked so lovely! I was five months pregnant with Lazar when Laxus and I married, I looked like a blimp."

The girls all protested.

"No Mira, you looked amazing!" Lucy insisted.

"Yeah you were positively glowing!" Juvia agreed.

I could see what was going through Juvia's mind, were the girls doing this on purpose? They knew what Juvia was like.

I decided to ignore it and turned back to the guys. Natus was telling some crappy joke with Happy, the others laughed but I guess I missed it.

"So Gray, pretty excited about your barbeque tonight, Lucy's been yacking my ear off though she says I'm not allowed anywhere near the grill." The pyro complained.

"She's right" I told him, "you're not touching it!"

He glared at me, "why not? I'm the most qualified to do it."

Elfman disagreed, "no, a real man should grill the meat, I should do it!"

They all started bickering until someone zapped them; we turned to see Gajeel and Laxus standing with us, grinning from ear to ear. We looked accusingly at Laxus who was holding his two year old.

"Wasn't me" the blonde man said proudly and gestured to his son, we were shocked but proud at them same time.

"Wait till the shrimp pops my two out, they'll take your kid on any day!" Gajeel jested.

Laxus smirked, "Sure, you're on"

They were soon met by their wives. Gajeel hooked his arm around Levy and laid a hand on her stomach.

"We'll see you and Juvia tonight Gray." Levy said, "We're looking forward to it."

Gajeel nodded, "sure…just make sure there's plenty of a cutlery for me to eat."

I flipped again, "you wanna eat our damn cutlery!"

The iron dragon slayer waved me off as he walked away with Levy, "Yeah, yeah…Juvia knows all about it."

I just watched them leave. Mira took Lazar into her arms and kissed her husband's cheek "there's my boys" she grinned and melted into Laxus's side whilst balancing there two year old on her hip. "Gray, we were just looking through wedding magazines…Juvia would look really good in one of those, don't ya think?"

She walked away with her husband and son, both laughing. _Bastards_! Elfman went with them, wanting some time with his nephew.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy called over, "I just found a tux that has flames on it!"

Natsu's face lit up, "Really? You're the best!" And he ran over to them.

I watched them, the way Juvia looked so longingly through those pages, it made me feel so bad that I had to turn away.

"Not into weddings huh?" said a female, it was Era, she joined me at the bar.

I sighed, "guess you're not either huh? I knew Cana wouldn't be over there gushing over it all, thought you might."

A sadness swept across her face, "Uh…no, guess not."

I realised Erza may be the only person I could talk to about this. "At least you get it! Why is everyone so keen on me and Juvia getting married? Why can't people just be satisfied, we're living together, probably always will do…you know how it is, you don't wanna get married-"

"-I am married Gray" she cut in a confession, she didn't even look at me. "Have been for almost a year now."

I nearly spat my drink out, "What? Since when, where, why, to WHO?"

Erza took in a breathe "It's Jellal…he's a fugitive so we couldn't tell anyone, and neither can you. I only see him once a month, if we can. It was a beautiful ceremony but so secret. I would have loved to have celebrated it with all of you. Gray, if I could live with my husband I would…I want nothing more than to spend every day with him as you do with Juvia. You should cherish every moment you have with, don't take her for granted. Juvia is the kind of girl who wants marriage, if you want her you may want to reconsider."

I couldn't believe any of this, "But…Erza-"

"-I will agree that you have made a lot of progress these past two years, but progression doesn't stop there. Things have to keep moving and advancing, not even you can freeze time Gray. Remember Juvia waited ten years for you to love her, how much longer are you going to keep her waiting?" She gulped down her drink and left.

I felt like I just got repeatedly hit in the face with shovel! Erza's married, to Jellal! What the hell! So what, just because everyone else is progress in their relationships doesn't mean we have to Juvia and I are fine just as we are.

Speak of the devil, the little rain drop from heaven walked over, her head was hung. "Hey" I greeted, "why do you look so sad?"

She feigned a smile, "I'm not sad, shall we get going to the market now?"

"Uh…Sure, let's go."

0000

* * *

_Juvia's POV_

"Great party, Juvia" Lucy complimented as she placed down the salad she brought, "it's great having a night like this, Natsu's idea of going out always involves too much chaos."

Her fiancé had clearly been eavesdropping "What do you mean? You love our date nights."

Lucy frowned, "I'd prefer it if our date nights didn't involve smashing down buildings or a blue cat!"

Natsu gasped and pointed his finger at her "You should be glad Happy wasn't here to hear you say that, that cat loves you!" he stormed off, "no one insults my little buddy."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "better go apologise, don't want him sulking through the whole party." She skipped away calling to him, "Natsu, sweetie I'm sorry…I love Happy and our date nights!"

I giggled, _they make an interesting couple, and marriage would weirdly suit them_. I stopped chopping carrots for a moment. Marriage…would I ever know the beauty of wedded bliss? Gray seemed so uninterested, if ever I summoned up the courage to mention it, he'd immediately change the subject. I guess I still needed to give him time, he never said that marriage was out of the question. He did tell me when I was in that coma that he didn't mind the thought of children and he did stay true to his word about the house. Recalling all this I felt better and perked up, marriage was not out of the question; I would give him the time he needed and in the meantime just enjoy our time together.

Gajeel came into the kitchen, he didn't say a word, just opened our cutlery drawer, making a ruckus as he rummaged through. He picked up a couple knives and broke them between his teeth.

He saw my frowning at him and smiled "what? You're cutlery always tastes the best for some reason."

I shook my head and laughed at my friend, that was until he picked up a spoon with a black handle, with Gray's name on it in silver writing.

"Gajeel no!" I cried dramatically as I leapt and snatched the spoon from him. "You can't have this one; this is Gray's special spoon."

Gajeel blinked at me, "Special spoon? The icehole…has a _special spoon_?"

I pouted at him, "yes…I bought my darling this when he was ill, a special spoon to eat the special soup I make him so he gets better. Gray uses it when he's ill…so this one is off limits."

"Whatever, fine."

I placed the carrots in the salad and picked it up, "well I'm heading back out, don't eat all the cutlery especially that spoon!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and munched down on a fork, "yeah heard you the first time."

I wandered outside to the backyard; I could smell the meat cooking on the grill. I was so glad Gray actually did as I asked and put out the fairy lights, it made everything looks so pretty.

Gray was with the rest of our guests, enjoying refreshments and sharing laughs. I was approaching them, when something Gray said stopped me from taking another step.

"No way, marriage…not our thing." He said.

I gripped at the bowl in hand, feeling my dreams just get dashed away. _Maybe this is just another nightmare and all I had to do was wake up…just wake…wake up_! I wasn't waking up, because this wasn't a dream.

"You sure about that Gray?" Bisca asked.

Alzack took a sip of his drink, "yeah, I mean…I think you guys would make a great married couple."

I was grateful to them for saying such things.

Gray shrugged, "Nah, like I said, marriage may suit all of you…but it's not for me and Juvia, I don't think it's likely at all."

I nearly dropped the bowl and it took every bit of restraint in me not to let the tears fall. My cheeks did redden, it was out of embarrassment. Just today I was talking to the girls about how I would like my wedding to go, what dress I'd want and all. Now I hear my darling speak this way, I feel like the biggest fool.

My presence was soon noticed, Levy looked over her shoulder, "Oh... Juvia, hello."

She looked so guilty, they all did, none more so than Gray, he looked a little scared too.

Lucy was the only one who didn't try and cover the situation, "Juvia…I'm sorry are you-"

"-I'm fine" I said a little more quickly than I intended and my voice a little faltered so I cleared my throat. I walked over and placed the salad on the picnic table with all the other food. "It's like Gray told you, marriage is not for us."

They all seemed shocked at my composure, but I put a lot of effort into this couples night and I wasn't about to let it fall apart by causing a scene.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked, "We can leave so you guys can talk."

I faked a smile so perfectly, "oh don't be silly! There is nothing to discuss, now stop worrying everything is fine! Oh look…I forgot the salad dressing; I'll just go get some." I lightly touched Gray's arm. "Will you see that everyone's drinks are refreshed, darling?"

He looked so befuddled and shaken, "Uh…yeah, of course."

I smiled and sauntered back to the kitchen. When I was out of there eyesight I radiated some very dark aura. I wasn't sad anymore….I was angry!

Gajeel was in the kitchen nibbling on a ladle. "Why do you look so pissed? I didn't eat the damn spoon!"

I grunted in annoyance, Gray's special spoon was on the table where I left it. I picked it up and threw it at Gajeel who caught it effortlessly. "go ahead, knock yourself out…I hope you enjoy every bite!" I snapped.

"-But I thought-!

"-Just eat it!" I yelled as I grabbed the dressing and stormed back into our garden.

I put on my pleasant smile again, I held my arm around Gray's waist and he surrounded his about my shoulders. We looked like the perfect couple; little did he know that inside I was both sorrowful and seething.

0000

* * *

_Gray's POV_

"Okay, goodbye everyone…thank you all for coming." Juvia called as we waved them off.

We actually pulled off a sophisticated and adult evening, no fist fights or anything. Juvia closed the door and that was it. I had been so nervous about this point of the evening, being alone with her after what I said.

"So, pulled that off pretty well" I commented, "shall we head up to bed?" I placed my hands on her hips and leaned over her.

I didn't know what to do when she pulled away, "I should get started on the dishes…there's a lot of cleaning up to do." She started heading towards the kitchen but I grabbed her wrist.

I remembered a similar situation; it was in that hotel hallway, after a cold rejection aboard a train. She disappeared into the night and was forced into a sleep I feared she'd never wake from. It was different now, because now we are officially together and in a way we have a lot more to lose.

"We can do that tomorrow; let's rest up…you still wearing that underwear you exposed to the neighbourhood this morning?" I was trying to lighten the mood.

Juvia took her hand back, "you can go to bed…I'll be up in a little while."

What else could I do? I knew my girlfriend so well; she wasn't ready to talk yet so I would give her some space.

"Okay, don't be too long though." I went to kiss her but she turned her head so that I kissed her cheek instead of those lovely lips.

_Oh yeah she's pissed, this is the woman who demanded affection now turning away from me_.

0000

* * *

I couldn't sleep, it was now three AM, Juvia hadn't come up stairs to bed and I was getting worried. I slipped out of the sheets and walked down the stairs. All the lights were out, so I entered our living-room and there she was, sleeping on the couch.

I kneeled down to her; she had her back turned to me so I stroked her hair. "Hey, why are you sleeping down here, why not come up to bed?"

I heard her sniff, "No, it's okay…I'm quite comfortable here tonight, you should go back up."

This was awful, Juvia was never distant with me, ever… usually she was all over me. Even now two years into a relationship she still got all fangirly on me and I sometimes caught her hiding behind stuff and watching me from afar. Now she wouldn't even share a bed with me…this never happened before.

I took her gently by the shoulder and tried to turn her to face me, "Come on, what if you have that nightmare again…just come up-" when I finally turned her fully I saw the tears in her eyes, it made my breath hitch and my stomach tighten. The way the moonlight illuminated her tear stained face, like long silver rivers against snowy hills. So beautiful…yet so cold.

She seemed so distraught that I had seen her like this; Juvia's soft white hand cupped my cheek. "Please, just leave me here for tonight." She whispered before taking her hand from my face and turning away again.

There was nothing I could do yet so much I wanted to say. I can't believe I did this to her, I can't believe I made her cry when I promised her happiness from the moment she woke up from that coma!

All I could do was reluctantly return to bed alone, no way would I get any sleep tonight without her. I got so used to her being there that it didn't feel right.

_Dammit I hate myself so much right now_!

00000

* * *

_Juvia's POV_

Sleeping on the couch was so uncomfortable, my back was really hurting! I can't believe he saw me crying. Now that sadness and anger I felt had subsided, I felt guilty. I knew what Gray was like, but he knew me too and he knew what I wanted!

I padded into the kitchen to see he was already there with breakfast laid on the table. It wasn't much, it was just cereal and juice, he would burn anything else.

Wordlessly I joined him at the table and poured myself a glass. We never had an awkward silence before and it was unbearable!

Gray cleared his throat, "So, I was thinking we should take another job up, maybe somewhere warm, y'know make a vacation of it?"

I shrugged sulkily, "Okay, I'll be heading to the guild later…I'll look at some and let you know what's there."

"Sure, how about we just head to the guild together?" he suggested.

"Actually I was planning on running some errands just before and after, so it's best if I go alone." I answered.

"Oh…"

This was awful, most likely more so for Gray…I was always the needy and clingy one, now he was constantly trying to grab my attention, almost afraid to leave me alone in case I don't come back. I know that feeling and I would never wish it on him because the bite of rejection stings and it venom burns. However as I said before, I just need time to adjust to the fact that I'll never be married.

I scooted out of my seat and walked upstairs to get dressed, Gray's eyes were on me the whole time.

0000

* * *

_Gray's POV_

Juvia got dressed and didn't even say goodbye when she left. I wanted my crazy, obsessive, possessive stalker girlfriend back! I wanted her to get jealous because I said hello to a waitress who came to take our order, I wanted her to bake stuff with my face on it…and what about a lunchbox, she makes those for me every day…now what am I supposed to do for lunch? I could buy some but nothing tastes better than what Juvia makes.

When I ever I got home from a mission she'd rub my feet and shoulders, she pampered me and was more attentive than I deserved.

I remember when I forgot about dinner reservations and left her waiting at the restaurant for an hour she didn't get mad at me. Juvia came home that night and apologised to me for getting me confused about the dates, she said it must have been her fault and that she felt really bad because I hadn't had anything to eat. She astounded me that day as she does every day.

_I'm such an ass_!

Then something caught my eye, a glimmer of silver. It was my pendant…the cross I gave Juvia. For two years she hadn't taken it off. Oh she was really upset…this proved it! She never took this off, ever. I grasped it in my hand…now I was really panicking, if I didn't fix this I could lose her forever.

With a sigh I trod up stairs and climbed to the attic, I had to do something to make this right and I had to do it now.

0000

* * *

_Juvia's POV_

I was looking at the board for a mission Gray would like, he wanted somewhere warm and far away…but to be honest all the writing upon the pages all turned into scribbles. I wasn't even registering anything…all that kept playing in my head was him, saying marriage wasn't our thing. I caressed my throat; I didn't feel fully dressed without that cross. I have worn it for so long that I didn't feel right being without it, I wanted it with me now.

Cana came beside me, "Hey, Juvia…wanna grab a drink and complain about men?"

I smiled at her; it was the first time I genuinely smiled since last night. "Just one wouldn't hurt I suppose."

The bodacious brunette hooked her arm around my shoulder, "Great, come on!"

Pretty soon I had a cup of god-only-know-what in hand. "So why the long face cutie pie?"

The alcohol burned down my throat, it made me choke a little, "I guess you heard about what Gray said at the couple's night?"

My friend nodded, "Yeah…word gets around, by the sounds of it you handled it pretty well, too bad we know you too well and know when you're only pretending to be okay."

So I didn't hide at it as well as I hoped, I guess there was nothing I could hide from my friends. Cana gestured me to take another gulp. "I just need to accept that I'll never get married." I said, staring into the dark liquid of my cup.

Cana raised an eyebrow, "never? Are you sure about that, I mean…maybe you'll meet someone else, that Lyon guy seemed keen on marrying you, ever thought of looking him up?"

I couldn't believe she was actually asking me that. "I don't want anyone else, especially Lyon…if it's either marriage or my beloved Gray…I know very well what I'd choose, even though I am a little angry at him."

Cana smiled and winked at me, "You're a great girl, Juvia…and Gray makes you happy, almost as happy as you make him, at the end of the day that's all that matters. Screw anything anyone else who say differently."

I don't know why it didn't occur to me to talk to Cana about this before. She too was open-minded and independent, just like my wonderful boyfriend and it was like getting a look inside his mind a bit. She was right, I loved him and I knew he loved me…and that _was_ all that mattered!

I finished the rest of my drink, "Thank you Cana…I should go patch things up with Gray. I've been a little distant with him recently."

00000

* * *

I rushed through the door, my feet couldn't get me here quick enough, "Gray, darling I-" I then notice the lights were all out. I entered the living room, only the log fire was aglow. There came a click and suddenly, lights twinkled like star. The twirled about a pine tree and upon the ceiling. There was holly and ribbons, bells and garlands. They glimmered beautifully; it was all our Christmas decorations.

"Merry Christmas, rain drop" came that silken voice I adored, the one that pulled me from a coma. I turned to face him; he was standing at the threshold, he was wearing his red shirt and black pants. He was holding two glasses of champagne.

I couldn't help but smile at him, the warm light of the fire and lights made him look so handsome. "What is all this?" I asked as I accepted the drink.

He smirked sexily and came close, "I thought I'd make Christmas come early for ya. I got a couple things to give you." he offered his hand which I took and he lead me to couch like a gentleman. I was sitting down and he was kneeling before me.

"First of all, I want you to put this back on." He produced the silver cross pendent I had been missing all day; I can't believe I'd actually taken it off. "And I want you to promise that you'll never take it off." He placed it around my neck.

The cold silver around my neck felt good, I felt complete again and more secure. I took his face in my hands. "I promise you my dearest…I'll never take it off ever again, I swear."

He smiled, catching my hand and kissing my palm "good, now are you ready for your next present?"

I jumped to my feet excitedly, "Oh yes please! Is it under the tree?" I ran to the finely decorated pine tree and looked underneath, but there was nothing.

Gray chuckled and the made me aware. "You know we open the gifts in the stockings first, remember?"

I gasped, "of course!" sure enough; there was stocking, hung so proudly upon the mantle over the fire. "Oh I'm so excited!" I squealed as I delved through the stocking, I had my back to him as I continued to speak."But you know you didn't have to, I was actually just coming back to tell that-" my hand grasped something, I pulled it out and saw I was holding a small blue velvet box. Carefully I opened it and my eyes were dazzled by the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was a sapphire shaped raindrop featuring two diamond snowflakes either side upon a thin white gold band.

Wordlessly I faced him and saw that he was kneeling before me, smiling, "What'd ya say, raindrop…wanna marry me?"

My stomach tightened and my heat raced with utter exhilaration and elation. I dropped to my knees before, tears of joy filling my eyes. "My love…are you sure about this? I thought you didn't want this, I mean what you said last night…"

He took the box from me and slipped the ring on my finger. "I know what I said…but everyone was nagging at me and I just wanted them to back off. I wanted to do this right y'know, I was going to wait till it was actually Christmas…but I guessed you couldn't wait that long so I made it come early. I wanna do this, not with just anyone…I wanna do this with you. I've been almost too late too many times with you, I couldn't risk almost losing you again. So…will you? Will you marry me, Juvia?"

"YES!" I squealed and kissed like I never had before. This was everything I had ever dreamed of. "Wait right here," I instructed, "Don't move, I'll be right back."

I rushed up the stair and returned seconds later, "give me your hand" I told him, and then slipped a ring upon his finger. It was a plain white gold band, thick than mine, all plain save the tiniest of diamond centred in the middle.

"What's this?" he asked.

I blinked at him in confusion, surly it was obvious. "it's _your_ engagement ring" I replied my tone implying that it was palpable.

He seemed perplexed, "_You _got _me _an engagement ring?"

I nodded, "of course, just in case you ever did propose…I thought you should have one too, why don't you like it."

"I didn't say that" he answered quickly, "it's just not the normal thing…then again nothing about you has ever been normal…I guess that's why I love it. I guess that's why….well…why I…love _you_."

I smiled and kissed him again, then I remembered something and pulled away. "I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid that once I do…you won't want to marry me any more."

He looked worried, really worried. "Whatever it is, just tell me…we can work it out okay…"

I took in a breath, "you have to remember, I was hurt and upset…I thought you would never marry me, I would never have done it…if I knew this was what you were planning. I feel awful about it."

Now he really looked scared, I did too…I wasn't sure how he'd react. Gray gulped "Juvia..Just tell me…"

"I….I…" this was going to be hard, "I let Gajeel eat your special spoon!" I confessed, immediately I felt the weight come off my shoulders.

Gray exhaled in relief, "that's it? Dammit woman you scared me!" he enveloped me in one of the biggest hugs. "You're insane…don't ever change."

We spent the rest of the evening dancing to slow music, our foreheads leaning against each other, we kissed. A blue light radiated from us and next thing we knew, it began to snow in our living-room just as it did in the infirmary and in my dream. This was better than a dream, it was better because it was real, what we had was real.

00000

* * *

_Gray's POV_

"Daddy!"called my little four year old girl, Indigo Fullbuster. She raced out the door and down the cobbled path to greet me. I picked up and swung her.

"Hey Indie, little ice princess…what you been doing today? Have you been good for mommy while daddy was gone?" I asked her as I held her.

She smiled a big toothy smile, some of her teeth were missing, guess she had a little visit from the tooth fairy while I was gone.

Indigo nodded, "Yeah! I've been on my best behaviour! Mommy and I have been backing cupcakes with all our faces on them! Blue didn't help; mommy says he's too young right now."

I looked over to the porch and there stood my wife of five years, balancing our one year old son on her hip. Our little boy Blue Fullbuster.

Still carrying Indigo I approached them, "hey little man, missed you buddy." I ruffled his blue hair.

I then smiled at Juvia who was positively glowing, "and hey to you too…Mrs Fullbuster." I place a finger under her chin and gently kissed her lips.

"Ewwww!" Indigo resounded, her little brother just laughed.

"I hope you're hungry…Mr Fullbuster, Indie and I have been quite busy today." She said back.

"Oh yeah, Blue and I can't wait to taste what our favourite girls have been cooking up for us."

Arms laced around each other and still holding our children, we walked into the house together. The happiest little family in the world.

**Thank you all so much for reading! I haven't really read any of these chapters so they haven't been edited I shall do that at a later date. I was thinking of adding to this with other couples, seeing what they were doing while Gruvia were going through all this. Let me know if you think that's a good idea and what you thought of the story overall. I would really appreciate it. Thanks again Mirsanxox**


End file.
